Possession of Jack Frost
by acrisafu
Summary: After 10 years, pitch black is back and there is just one thing on his mind. Jack Frost. He will stop at nothing to get the boy on his side. No matter the cost. Will the guardians be able to save him in time or will they lose their youngest member?
1. 10 Years Later

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter One): 10 Years Later**

 _-_ _After 10 years, pitch black is back and there is just one thing on his mind. Jack Frost. He will stop at nothing to get the boy on his side. No matter the cost. Will the guardians be able to save him in time or will they loose their youngest member?_

 _-This is a very mild blackice fanfiction, Some Slight Smut/Fluff._

 _-I am a huge blackice fan and after reading so many I have decided to write my own. Inspiration comes from this picture: art/join-me-jack-352135568 by loonytwin_

 _\- Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for the brief mention of Ali). All rights go to the proper owners._

 **~Jack's POV~**

It has been ten years. Ten short years since we first defeated the Boogieman. Jack has become rather close with all the guardians, seeing them all as family. North was like a father to him, after they defeated Pitch Black, Jack soon moved in with North at the Workshop. North makes sure to always help Jack out and give his time to talk to him or to hang out (when it wasn't Christmas of course), North even lets him test all the toys, so long as the Yetis always watch so nothing gets broken. Tooth was like a mother, well, she is like that with all of the guardians. She is a bit over protective (especially of Jack's teeth). When Jack wasn't out delivering snow days to the kids, he would sometimes stop by to say hello to Tooth or to Baby Tooth. She was always worried when he went out on his own and wouldn't come back. Sure, Jack has spent 300 years alone but even he needed some space. Even from the guardians. Sandy, well him and Jack always had a close relationship with one another. Even though they only see each other at the regular guardians meeting or when he is out delivering dreams to all the kids. Sandy is usually the busiest of them all, after all it is always night time somewhere. Surprisingly to Jack, he has even become rather close to Bunny. Sure, they still prank and tease each other but it's more of a friendly rivalry now. Bunny always trying to out prank Jack and Jack trying to out prank bunny. Bunny has become like an older brother to Jack and he often look up to Bunny. Not that he will ever know that.

Jack decide to fly over Burgess and visit his favorite believer, Jamie Bennant. He is eighteen years old now and lives on his own but decided to stay in Burgess to be by his family. Jack doesn't see him often anymore due to him being in college but he still tries when he can. Oddly enough, Jamie still believes. By the time Jamie and his friends turned fourteen, everyone but Jamie stopped believing. They often told Jamie that it was time to grow up and thinking him odd for still having so much faith. Luckily, little Sophie still believes, but maybe not for much longer. Jamie has always been a bit different though, always believed when no one else would. Something Jack is often very grateful for. Sure, Jack has plenty of believers now, but you never want your first believer to stop believing. Jack even talked to Tooth about it once a few years ago asking if she remembered her first believer.

"Tooth, do you still remember your first believer?" he asked.

Tooth looked over at him, shocked by the question, "Well actually I do. Why?"

"I was just thinking about how Jamie is already 14 but he still believes. I just…I just don't know if I'm ready for him to forget." Jack looked down at his feet, leaning silently against his staff.

"Jack….when my first believer stopped believing, I felt really sad, somewhat broken inside. Her name was Ali. She was twelve when she stopped believing. I still visited her for a few years after until I realized that if I kept coming back it would only hurt me more."

"How did you forget?"

"Well, I didn't. I just moved on. I can still remember her, but after I went to the other guardians, they helped me through it. Listen, Sweet Tooth? Jamie is special. I can tell. I'm not just saying this to cheer you up either. I can promise you that he will remember you for a long time." Tooth smiled and gave Jack a hug, instantly making him feel better.

He sighed, not really feeling in the mood to go see Jamie anymore so he decided to visit his lake. He would be sure to apologize to him tomorrow.

Jack was a guardian now, hell he was thrilled, it was something he still couldn't believe. He didn't have duties to fulfill like the others, no holidays to claim as his own, but he always made sure to play with the kids when he could and make sure they are safe and happy. He was slow in gaining believers at first, but once news spread of him being real, it spread fast. He returned to this favorite spot, the lake, for a short time before heading back to North's workshop. It was a very peaceful night in Burgess, the sky was clear and the moon shone down brightly upon him. He decided to sit upon a tree branch that over looked the lake and rest. After a while, without even realizing it, he drifted off to sleep, unaware of a pair of yellow eyes staring up at him that was reflecting off the moonlight.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

It has been ten years. Ten long years since those blasted guardians defeated him. Shoved him back into the dark and damp cave he was forced to call home. He may have choose the place but it has a different feeling when you're forced to never leave. It took him a almost two years to regain control of his nightmares, another eight to gather enough fear in order to finally be able to have enough power to re-open the entrance.

If the guardians weren't around, he would be on his throne, with an unlimited supply of power, gaining fear from all over the world, reveling in another Dark Age. If it wasn't for the guardians.

No. If it wasn't for Jack Frost.

Jack Frost is the reason that the guardians were able to defeat him. His power is beyond that of even North, especially because of his belief. Sure he is an immortal but he is an immortal child. He held the strongest belief of all the children in the world. When they found the last light that night they didn't realize that they found two. So long as Jack is around to believe in the guardians, they will never truly disappear. Of course, only Pitch is aware of the power his belief could unleash. Something he plans on keeping a secret. Pitch scowls, if only he could have convinced Jack to join his side. With the boy on his side and the belief he could control, he could have easily defeated the guardians. He could have been unstoppable.

Jack would have been the perfect knight. No, the perfect Nightmare Prince. Of course, he always hoped the boy could become his companion. Preferably willingly, the boy really was beautiful, with his snow white hair that shines off the moonlight and his porcelain skin. Sure Pitch wants power but having someone to share it with? Well that was even better. They could destroy the guardians together!

Perhaps he could still convince Jack to join his side, but how? The boy would obviously not come willingly. That much was certain. While he was regaining some of his powers, he always sent out a nightmare to spy on the boy. He saw how the guardians were very protective of him. Always surrounding him, one of the big four always by his side. So how? How would he be able to get Frost alone and join his side…?

He was suddenly released from his thoughts as a nightmare neighed coming up to Pitch.

He said with slight irritation, "What is it?" Pitch sighed "Can you not see that I am-" He was interrupted when the horse neighed. Nudging its master hoping to get him to listen. "Okay, what is it!?" The nightmare neighed frantically, relying its news on what it discovered. This was not just any nightmare, it was the one that was sent to spy on Jack.

Pitch grin grew in size, flashing his sharp teeth as he chuckled. How such a smile can fit on a man's face was unknown.

"So, Jack fell asleep out by his lake, did he?" Pitch began to laugh manically, FINALLY! The boy was finally alone and vulnerable. If he want to take the boy, now would be his only chance. How would he convince-? He grinned like a mad man, yes. That would work.

He chuckled, "Just you wait Jack Frost, I will have you on my side. Then the guardians will pay and finally, finally I will rule with you by my side." He disappears in a puff of black sand, ready to claim his prize.

 **Author's note:**

 _Well what did you think? This is my first fanfiction that I have ever wrote so please tell me what you thought about it! I am a big believer of the "Review and I will post more" but no worries. I will try to be consistent with this.  
Warning: I am a college student and I do have a job, I do not know when I will be able to work on this but I will try to get a chapter out once a month. I know that sounds like a long time but it's about all I can manage. During breaks I should be able to get them out a lot quicker!_

 _~HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!~_


	2. Nightmare

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 2): Nightmare**

 _-Update time! Bit earlier than I promised now that I am home from college for winter! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited the story! Means the world to me!_

 _-This is a blackice fic, there will be fluff and maybe SLIGHT smut later on in the series._

 _-_ _Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin_

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All rights go to the proper owners._

 _ **~Pitch POV~**_

Pitch weaved and glided his way through the shadows leading him to his destination. Jack was having a nightmare, he could feel it. Pitch grinned, that nightmare would take him straight to the boy. His fear was fantastic! Immortal children truly did provide the best belief and fear! Until he got close to the boy he wouldn't be able to tell what the nightmare was about. He knew that it was raw fear though, he hasn't felt fear like this since the dark ages. And it was delicious. That's even more reason he wanted to take the boy, sure he wanted a companion but that didn't mean he couldn't act on the fears and feed off the boy.

Fortunately for Pitch, the moon was hidden by the clouds. It's almost as if fate was telling him to go ahead and take the boy. It was too easy.

Pitch found the tree that Jack was resting under and creeped closer until he was- and all of his shadows blending in with him- directly hovering above the boy. Being this close to the boy he could identify his fear; he was afraid of being alone. Still? He was constantly surrounding by those good for nothing guardians and he still felt like he was alone? How strange. Although he could imagine that 300 years of being alone and neglected would forever have a lingering effect on someone. It was good though. He could use this against the boy should he decide not to take him up on his offer again. In all honesty, he didn't want to trick Jack. He wanted Jack to join him of his own free will.

The fear made him feel so full inside. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Jack…" he places his fingers on jacks pale cheek "You belong to me. I will have you." He placed a hand on each side of Jacks face and pressed his lips to Jacks. Just as Jack woke up.

 **~Jack's POV~**

 _Jack was walking around the workshop. Everything was still and lifeless. "North!?" He called out hoping to find that the big man was playing a trick on him. "North? Where are you?" He wasn't responding. He heads out to North's office and finds him and the other guardians sitting with their backs towards him. "Guys? What's going on…?_

" _We should never have trusted you!" Bunny jumps up and turns around only to tower over him. He looks over to Tooth and the others and he is surprised by what he sees. Bunny's anger he can handle, though they were finally becoming close, he always had a grudge against Jack but the look the other guardians were giving him where of hate and disgust. "You're not wanted here."_

" _What…" he stuttered. For once in his life he was at a loss for words. All he could do was stare._

 _Tooth stepped forward and shoved him against the door "Leave. You're nothing but a menace." Jack felt tears come to his eyes. Why were they saying this to him? They were all doing so well. They were a family._

 _He looks over at North, "North…please? Tell me what's wrong." North looked over at him and then at sandy. He tried to ignore the look of disgust that was upon their faces. "You are no guardian Jack. Leave. You cause nothing but trouble." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at them one last time before flying off. He flew away as fast as he could. Creating a snow storm in the process. He was alone now. He had no one. He gave everything to the guardians and they just threw him away. He dropped from the sky in Antarctica and landed by the huge ice sculpture that he and Pitch made a few years back. He curled up in a ball and cried himself to sleep._

He awoke with a start, not quite registering what was going on. Was the nightmare real? No. He remembered leaving the guardians to go meet Jamie. He must have fallen asleep by mistake. It was nothing but a Nightmare. He soon realized that there was a warm feeling on his lips. It felt….nice. He's never felt heat like this before and he wasn't ready to let it go. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned into the kiss.

He quickly snapped open his eyes and stares at who was kissing him. Pitch. Pitch Black was kissing him. And he was grinning. He pulls away quickly and reaches for his staff.

"Pitch!" he growls lowly in his throat, "What are you doing here? You can't be back?"

Pitch smirk's at him, "Well no thanks to you and the guardians, that's for sure." Pitch slowly steps closer to Jack again. "I smelt a great deal of fear. What a beautiful sight when I see it is none other than the great Jack Frost. Tell me Jack. Why are you so afraid?"

"I am not afraid! Especially of you. Leave. Now!"

"Now is that anyway to greet a friend?" He reaches out and strokes Jack's cheek. "You may not be sacred of me but you are scared of something Jack. You forget that I can smell your fear. You're afraid of being alone." Jack continued to sneer at Pitch. But he didn't pull away. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't pull away from that heat. "You don't have to be alone Jack. My offer to you all those years ago in Antarctica is still open. I want you by my side Jack. All you have to do is say yes."

"No way! I would never betray the guardians and we are not friends!" He pulled away ignoring the pain he felt from the loss of the heat.

"Very well Jack. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He grinned and then disappeared.

Jack was shocked by the sudden disappearance. He grabbed his staff and pointed it in front of him looking around. He was going to be at a disadvantage with it being in the middle of the night but that wouldn't stop him from putting up a fight. "PITCH!" Come out and face me!" Jack turns around and looks behind him just in time to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at him. Before he had a chance to respond, Pitch reaches out and takes his staff.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. That was way too easy."

Jack didn't know what to do. How could he let Pitch take his staff that easily? That nightmare had affected him more than he thought. He was afraid, afraid that the guardians really wanted him gone. Not that he would ever let Pitch see that satisfaction of him being right. He looked up to Pitch and noticed his staff in his hands, if he could just get it back then he could...

"This is your last chance Jack. Join me on your own, or I will make you join me. Either way, you will belong to me." He twirls Jack staff in his hands smirking.

"I told you I would never join you! Now hand over my staff and leave!"

"Wrong choice Jack. Oh well, this should be _fun._ " Pitch hisses as he takes Jack staff and breaks it against his knee. Jack lets out a cry of pain, feeling the pain if not more from that day in Antarctica. "I came to realize that this staff isn't just the source of your powers. It's connected to your center."

Panting Jack looked up with a scowl on his face, "Wh-what are you t-trying to s-say?"

"You see Jack, I've had plenty of time to correct a new….technique of mine. One that would help get you on my side. Let's see what would happen if I did this!?" Pitch grabs both pieces of Jack's staff and slammed them together. Mending them with black sand. Jack screams in agony and starts withering on the ground. He felt like his insides were changing. Becoming darker.

"See you soon, Jack." As he began to fade away he looked down at the winter sprite, "You won't ever want to leave my side." Jack looked up in time to see Pitch's ever present grin vanish into shadows. His last thought that rang through his head was getting back to the guardians before he collapsed on the snow and fell unconscious.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

He materialized back in his lair with a smile on his face. Everything was so easy, finally everything going according to plan. Though he wanted to take the boy there, he had to let his sand take its course throughout the boy's body. Soon the boy would come running to him. Soon, Jack would be his.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hey Guys! So hope this chapter is too your liking! It's kind of cheesy but whatever. It was a bit difficult writing this chapter but I got it done.  
Next chapter will finally feature the guardians and we will begin to see a change in Jack as a result of the black sand running throughout his body. _

_Please review and let me know what you think! I'll try to update sooner but I'm still sticking to the "one chapter a month"_

Until Next time! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Black Fog

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 3): Black Fog**

 _-Update time! Twice in one month too, whoop! Being on break gives me time to write_

 _-This is a Blackice fic (one-sided JackRabbit…maybe), there will be fluff and maybe SLIGHT smut later on in the series._

- _Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin_

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All rights go to the proper owners._

 **~North's POV~**

North was in his office, busy as always with it being only a week until Christmas. Of course, if anyone where too ask him every day is spent in preparation for Christmas, after all Christmas was the most important holiday in his eyes. He was working on building some ice sculptures, which was his favorite thing to do, especially now that he had Jack living with him. This would always be their favorite thing to do together. His mind soon drifted to the young guardian-no his son. He was never able to have a son of his own, Jack helped fill that void. He couldn't be happier now that Jack had entered their lives. He knew the other three guardians felt the same. Jack made them a family, they were filled with so much regret and sorrow after realizing that they left a child alone for 300 years. For being guardians of children, they never even payed attention to the one that needed it the most. An immortal child all alone.

Now that he thought about it, would immortal children hold belief? Ten years ago when Pitch came back into power, they thought they were done for. And they would have been if it wasn't for Jamie. However, the belief of one mortal child should not have made them that much more powerful. Was Jack the key? He would have to talk to the other guardians what they thought about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tooth bust through the doorway. "Tooth? What is problem?"

She was panting, whatever it was she wanted to say must have been very important, "It's Jack!"

"Vhat!?" North slams his hands down on his desk and jumps up out of his chair, destroying the ice sculpture he was just previously working on. "Vhat is wrong with boy?"

"Sandy was flying over Burgess delivering dreams when he spotted Jack by his lake. He thought he was asleep at first until he approached him. He tried to wake Jack up by shaking him but he wouldn't wake up. He spotted me while I was out in the field collecting teeth. I raced over here in order to get you. Please, you have to go get Jack! Neither of us can carry him! Oh sweet tooth! What if he is harmed? What happened? Would he be-"

"Tooth!" He yelled, silencing her rambling. "We will figure this out, da? Too the sleigh." North and Tooth raced to the sleigh and hopped inside. North soon pulled out a snow globe. He whispered into it, "Burgess." The portal opened up and soon they were teleported to Burgess. Soon, they spotted Sandy and landed the sleigh, but something didn't feel right. North and Tooth approached Sandy and saw that Jack was awake.

 **~Sandy's POV~**

It was a beautiful night in Burgess, ever since they defeated Pitch ten years ago, the world was at peace. Kids were happy and dreaming without any fear of the Boogeyman hiding under their beds. He was also in a delightful mood. He couldn't help but think about Jack, the youngest guardian that held a special place in his heart. Ever since the boy had joined their ranks, the guardians were happier. They had met more often, often times just too make sure everyone is doing okay and just to hang out. He has begun to look at Jack like a younger brother. He would do anything to protect the boy and make sure that he was never lonely again. He and the other three guardians had a lot to atone for neglecting a child. Especially one as bright and happy as Jack.

His thoughts led him to travel over by the lake that Jack had called home for some many years. That just made him feel even guiltier. As he flew by, he spotted Jack. He wasn't expecting to run into the boy here as he now lived permanently at the North Pole. He dropped down and decide to talk to him. He saw Jack was asleep and a smile came upon his face. He lifted his hands as dream sand drifted over to Jack, however it didn't stay. Almost as if something was preventing it from taking shape. Weird. He approached Jack and noticed his face was scrunched up in pain and he was…shivering?

Sandy began to frantically sign above his head until he realized Jack couldn't see it. He bent down and shook the teen. He continued to shake him but he wouldn't wake up! This isn't good!

Just then he noticed Tooth zoom by, forming a cloud of sand he dashed over to Tooth. Hoping to get her attention

 **~Tooth's POV~**

Tooth had the biggest smile upon her face, she just loved being out in the field! She hadn't done it in centuries, her first time in 480 years had been on the night that all the guardians helped her collect the teeth. Ever since that night she was constantly out in the field. She began to smile even wider, if it wasn't for Jack and the other guardians, she would have given up on that night ten years ago. Her thoughts began drifting over to Jack. She was so much happier now that he joined them. She loved him like a son. No, he was her son! She lost the ability to have children so many years ago. Jack was her son and she would do anything to make him happy. She would make sure that he never lost his beautiful smile.

She often thought about the time that they had abandoned Jack. For 300 years he was all alone, often creating mischief all around him just to get attention. From anyone, anyone that would be willing to talk to him. She couldn't believe that she had abandoned a bright, beautiful, fun-loving child alone to the darkness. He didn't deserve what happened to him. If only MIM…no. Man in Moon was not responsible for Jack's loneliness. She and the other guardians ignored Jack. Never let him know the love of a family. Left him alone with no memories of who he was. Nothing but a name…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she slammed into something. "Ow! What the...?" She looked up and saw gold. "Sandy! A warning would be nice next time." She chuckled as she looked up but suddenly stopped when she noticed Sandy's panicked face. "Sandy? What's wrong?"

Sandy began signing symbols too fast not even she was able to follow along.

"Sandy! Slow down. I can't follow"

He signed and began again. She wasn't able to completely tell what was happening but she saw a few symbols. A snowflake. A lake. A boy sleeping.

"Jack is sleeping at the Lake?" She guessed.

Sandy shook his head and tried again. A snowflake. A lake. A boy sleeping.

"Sandy I don't-?" He shook his head again and waved his hand to have her follow him. She did what he wanted until they reached Jack's lake. That's when she saw Jack, he was in pain and was shivering. "Sweet Tooth!" She immediately flew over to his side.

"Sandy what happened?" He shrugged his shoulders, signifying he didn't know. Tooth spoke up, "We have to get him some help! I'll go to the North Pole and have North bring the sleigh! You stay and watch Jack." Sandy nodded and watched her fly away.

As she was flying away she looked back at Jack and Sandy, still trying to get Jack to wake up. She flies away with tears in her eyes.

 **~Sandy's POV~**

He saw Tooth fly away and he turned back to Jack. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He had to wake Jack up! He didn't understand why his sand wasn't having an effect on the boy? The only one that could cause that would be… No. No that's impossible. He couldn't be back already? That's when Jack shot awake. Something was wrong. It was another ten minutes before he heard the sound of a portal opening.

He soon heard the bells of North's sleigh touch down. He looked over to him but then he saw both Tooth and North both gasp. Panicked, he looked back at Jack and what he saw shocked him.

Jack was staring straight at Sandy but it was obvious he couldn't see him. His eyes were glazed over and his head was tilted slightly to the side like he was confused. However, what shocked him the most was his mouth. Black fog? Black fog was leaking from his mouth.

He heard North scream out. "Jack!" He approached Sandy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Vhat is wrong with my boy?" Sandy shook his head. He didn't know what to say, he has never seen this before.

"North, what's that coming out of his mouth?" Tooth whispers, she walks over and touches it. Instead of evaporating some of it sticks to her hand. That's when Sandy saw it.

He frantically waves his arms around and points at Tooth's hand. North and Tooth look down and a look of horror crosses their eyes. "NO!" Tooth screams out, tears only flowing faster.

This wasn't black fog, it was black sand. Only one person could control that. Pitch. Pitch Black was back. But how?

"Pitch! He did this too Jack. How? How is he back so soon! What did he do to Jack?" Tooth begins to cry out shaking the sand off of her hand.

North grabs at Jack's shoulders and begins to call out, shaking him with a gentleness Sandy didn't know he possessed. "Jack! Son, you need to wake up! Jack, please!"

Just then, the black fog-sand-fades and Jack blinks. The haze disappearing from his eyes. He speaks out weakly causing everyone to stare with wide eyes and go stiff, "Pitch…don't…leave…me" before he passed out in North's arms.

 _ **~Jack's POV~**_

 _Everything around him was darkness. It was like an endless void that he had no way out of. How long had he been walking? He couldn't stop. Something in the back of his mind told him that if he stopped it would be the end. He had to keep going. He had to find a way out of here. But where was here? It felt like a lifetime had passed when he finally noticed a light._

" _Jaaackkk?" He heard a familiar name calling out to him through the light. No way. It couldn't be. "Jack. I'm scared."_

 _Emma! His little sister needed him. Before he knew it he was running into the light. What he saw shocked him. He was on his lake, staring right into his sister._

 _Crack!_

 _He looked down, no!_

" _Jack, I'm scared."_

 _He knew what he had to do. "I know, I know. You're going to be okay. I promise."_

" _No I'm not!"_

" _Hey come on? Have I ever lied to you?"_

" _Yes! You always play tricks."_

 _He laughs, "Okay, well not this time. You believe in me don't you?"_

 _Emma nodded her head. "Okay, were going to play a game. Hopscotch!"_

 _Crack!_

 _The ice was breaking fast, he looked up at his little sister's face. She was so afraid. "Hey, hey look at me! It'll be easy as one" He takes a step forward._

" _Two," he hobbles on one leg and pretends to lose his balance. Emma laughs and looks up at him._

" _Three!" He reaches for his staff that was lying beside him on the ice and grabs her pulling her away from the breaking ice. But that means Jack took her place. He looks up at her and smiles. Emma beings laughing but her face is soon filled with terror yet again._

" _JACK!" He gasps and falls into the lake. He kicked and screamed. Bad idea. The freezing water began to fill his lungs and suffocate him. He frantically thrashed but nothing was happening. He never did learn how to swim and the pressure from the water was pulling his body to the floor. He was losing air fast. His eyes began fading into darkness as he sunk deeper into the water._

 _All of a sudden he felt warmth. It began to surround him in the darkness. What? He heard a voice but couldn't quite hear what they were saying. His vision cleared and he was soon face to face with a hooded figure with piercing yellow eyes looking down at him with-compassion?_

" _Poor boy, taken at such a young age." He says while reaching forward. He begins to pull him to his chest. Jack tensed up but soon released his worries and hugged back._

" _Who are you?" Jack called out against his chest. This must be a dream…_

 _The man smiles, "Pitch. Pitch Black. I saw you fall in and I did everything I could to save you. When I couldn't I figured I would at least make sure you died peacefully. I should go." He begins to pull away and fade but Jack reaches out towards him._

" _Wait! Will you stay with me? Please, at least until…" Jack looks away not able to admit what was happening, not noticing the wide grin that appeared on Pitch's face._

" _Of course, Jack."_

" _ **JACK!"**_

" _What was that?"_

" _Nothing Jack, close your eyes. Everything will be over soon."_

" _ **Son, you need to wake up!"**_

" _Wait…Something doesn't feel right…" He looked over at the man-Pitch._

" _Shhh, look at me. Jack, close your eyes. It'll all be over soon. I promise" Jack starts to feel weak and he closes his eyes and soon he being to feel himself fading away. "That's it, Jack."_

" _ **Jack please!"**_

 _He suddenly felt himself being pulled away from the darkness. He looked back and saw the man that had saved him. He looked furious. Why did that bother him? "NO! You will be mine Jack. Sooner than you think." He smirked and disappeared. Then everything went black._

His eyes shot open and he began to panic. What kind of dream was that? Was it a dream or a memory? He was feeling really weak. He found strength and looked up and saw North, Tooth, and Sandy staring at him with concern. That's when he remembered everything about the dream. Pitch. Pitch was back and he. He what? He didn't remember. Wait, Pitch saved him didn't he? He was so confused. Something was wrong. Something felt…different. Sleep. Sleep sounded good. Before he could stop himself he whispered out, "Pitch…don't…leave…me" and landed in something soft. For what seemed like the millionth time that night, everything went black.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

Too say he was furious would be an understatement. He was so close! He was able to manipulate the boy's memories with the nightmare sand. He made sure it wouldn't be able to be changed by Sandy. Besides, it was already throughout the boy's body. He placed himself in the memory that the boy felt most alone but the guardians interfered! A little longer and he would have succeeded. Why did they always have to get in his way?

He materialized by Jack's lake, sure to be kept hidden from the guardians all surrounding Jack. He scowled. Why? Why were they always around! He began to watch the boy as he woke up from the dream. What Jack said next surprised even him. "Pitch...don't…leave…me."

Once he heard those words he materialized back to his lair in an instant. He froze and began laughing, slowly growing louder and louder until the halls were filled with his screeching.

"YES! That worked out better than I thought!" The boy was his. He was able to trick the boy into thinking he was a friend. Of course that's what he wanted him to be….and so much more. It was only a matter of time before Jack came to him on his own. All he needed was some…persuasion.

 **Authors Note: **

_Okay WOW! This was 2900 words. Longest chapter I have written so far for this. I really enjoyed this chapter and only stopped because I would have been at this for hours. Hope everyone doesn't mind the switch in POV throughout the story. That is the only way I am able to convey everything I want to say. I know it can be a bit annoying but I hope I did a good job with the transitions._

 _I tried so hard with North's accent but that was never my strong suits. If anyone has suggesting on changing what he says fill free to PM me. I tried guys, I really did. Sorry, no Bunny this chapter. He'll appear next chapter though!_

 _Please review, follow, and favorite if you like the story! I love to hear your opinions on how I can make this better. I know I said "Once a month" but I might update again soon since I already have in mind what I want to happen plus being on winter break makes it easy to have time to write._

 _Until next time! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	4. Changed Memories

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 4): Changed Memories**

 _-Update yet again! Man guys I am so into this right now. Can't stop writing! Also, with this chapter written I decided to change the summary to something more fitting._

 _-This is a Blackice fic, there will be fluff and maybe SLIGHT smut later on in the series._

- _Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin_

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All rights go to the proper owners._

 **~Guardians POV~**

Jack was still laying passed out in North's arms. All they could do was stare at him and think about his words. No one was able to move due to the shock his words had on them.

Tooth was the first to break the silence, "Di-Did he just ask Pitch not to leave him?" She couldn't believe the words that came out of Jack's mouth, especially now that she repeated them herself.

"Now is not time. Ve must take Jack to North Pole. Fix boy up." North didn't want to think about what those words could mean. Jack was Pitch's enemy, as much as Pitch was theirs. He wouldn't call out to him. "Sandy, can you get Bunny? Bring him to pole." Sandy nodded his head and headed for the warren but not before he snuck one last look at Jack.

North watched Sandy head off to Bunny's warren but then looked back at Tooth. "Come," he stood up with Jack draped in his arms princess style, "Ve must get Jack to Pole. Figure out vhat is happening."

"North…What do you think Pitch did to Jack?" Tooth looked up at North with tears streaming down her face. She didn't seem to be able to make them stop since Sandy had come and told her about Jack. She couldn't bear to see the boy she had adopted as her son in pain.

North opened up a portal and stepped through without a response to Tooth. He didn't have one. He didn't know what was going on any more than she did. Once Sandy and Bunny returned to the Pole they would try to figure out everything and come up with a plan. Jack came first. They disappeared through the portal, not noticing a shadow picking up a forgotten staff.

 **~Bunny's POV~**

Bunny was in his Warren unaware of the events taking place at Jack's lake. He was crouching in the grass enjoying the warm, spring breeze painting eggs. Sure it was a week till Christmas but that didn't mean that he shouldn't be preparing for Easter. Painting eggs took just as long as creating new toys for kids. He had a smile on his face. He liked to think about how everything was at peace in the Warren now that Jack has joined them. Sure, frostbite would still pull pranks and get on his nerves but Jack new to never severely mess up the Warren, he liked to think that Jack had come to like it here as well.

He couldn't help but think about Jack and how he used to treat him. He frowned as he thought about how he treated Jack as nothing but an annoying, prankster who didn't care about children or the world. He felt so stupid and guilty, he was wrong about Jack in so many ways, Jack was probably the only Guardian among them that had such a strong connection to the children. Especially now that they could see him. He used every excuse he could use to play with them.

Bunny would often invite Jack to paint some of the eggs, at first he had imagined that he would just paint them all blue and get bored. However, what he did do surprised him. Jack had painted the eggs with such elaborate and vibrant colors and designs. The kid really did have an act for art. Although, he supposed it was because of the frost designs Jack was used to leaving behind.

He stopped and signed, he realized he didn't really like the quiet. He was so used to being around his little brother-. What? Did he really see Jack as a little brother? Just as he thought that he had an answer. Yes, he did. Jack was his little brother and he be damned if he ever let the boy be alone again.

He was about to go see if Jack would join him in painting the eggs when Sandy appeared right in front of his face and made him jump. He must have been day dreaming not to have noticed him.

"Crickey! Sandy, what are you doing scaring me like-" He stopped talking once he noticed his frantic arms and determined face. Once he looked up he noticed Sandy was signing something. A pole and an arrow pointing up.

"North wants me at the pole?" Bunny guessed. Sandy was always vague with his signing so people could understand him but Bunny was always the best in translating what the little guy was trying to say. Sandy nodded his head and began to rise.

"What's wrong?" Sandy was in a hurry, very much unlike the dream weaver. Sandy started signing again. A snowflake and a man hunched over.

"Jack is hurt?" He was panicking now. He had hopped he was translating Sandy wrong for once. Sandy nodded. But before he could ask what happened Sandy took off for the North Pole.

Bunny tapped his foot, leaving behind his warren and headed to the Pole.

Bunny's hole opened up in the middle of the workshop. Everything was chaotic. He saw Tooth and North speed towards the infirmary as Sandy flew in threw the window, soon following after them. All the yetis were running around trying to keep things going while their boss was busy, of course the head yeti, Phil, was following behind North. The elves were just as useless as ever, they were running around in circles not knowing what was going on, as always.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Bunny called out. Just as North turned around Bunny's breath hitched. Jack was laying in North's arms, looking lifeless. He didn't look hurt but he could feel something was wrong, especially with how the guardians were in a panic. What had he missed?

North waved for Bunny to follow him without speaking a word and started walking again. Bunny followed silently behind him and Tooth until they reached the infirmary. North laid Jack down on the bed and tucked him in. North turned to Bunny to ready to explain what was going on.

"Pitch attacked Jack." Bunny couldn't believe this. How was the rat bag back so soon? And he attacked Jack? Oh no. We were not going to let this dirt bag get away with this. If he thinks he can hurt one of us he has another thing coming.

"WHAT? Are you sure it was Pitch? How was he able to gain that much power so soon?" Bunny still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"When we found Jack," Tooth whispered. She began again but louder, "When we found Jack, he was sitting up just...just staring at Sandy. He had a blank look on his face like he didn't know what was going on around him." She gulped, "But that's not the worst part. Black fog was coming out of his mouth."

Bunny interrupted her, "Black fog?"

"That's what we thought it was at first. However, when I touched it, it turned out that it was black sand." She let her tears role down her cheeks. "When he woke up…" She trailed off not able to finish.

"What happened when he woke up, Sheila?" He stiffened at North's words.

"He called out to Pitch, asking him not to leave him." She frantically started asking question, "What does that mean? Why would he want Pitch with him? Why wouldn't he call out to one of us?"

Before he could reply, they heard movement from the bed. They looked over and saw that Jack had sat up in bed and was gasping for air.

 **~Jack's POV~**

Jack awoke and started panting. He didn't know what was going on, everything was fuzzy. He looked around and caught site of his bedroom in the Pole but everything was blurry. Not yet coming into focus. He almost felt…disappointed. Why? This was his home. His family was here, weren't they?

 _Your home is with me._

He gasped and looked around. He saw nothing but he was sure he heard a voice. That voice. He knew it. Was it just his imagination?

"Frostbite?" Jack looked up as his eyes finally focused. "B-B-Bunny?" His voice making him sound weak and confused.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack laughed a little bit and smirked. "Awe, you do care." At that, the tension seemed to have left the room, a little at least. Jack was still his normal sarcastic, smiling self.

"Sweet tooth, what happened? What did Pitch do?" Tooth flew over to Jack and hugged him. Jack flinched, hoping Tooth didn't notice it. She didn't pull away so he assumed she didn't.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking of why he was in the infirmary. Jack gasped, finally remembering his dream. "Pitch…where's Pitch? He was there when I died! Pitch he helped me…he…" He trailed off. Why? Why would he be missing Pitch? Wasn't Pitch his enemy? No. He didn't like the way that sounded. Pitch was his friend. Jack smiled. Yes, Pitch was his friend. That sounded too narrow…was he more than a friend? He looked up and saw all the shocked faces of the Guardians staring at him.

Jack quickly looked away, not knowing why they were looking at him that way. He heard Tooth speak quietly but still didn't look up. "Jack…? Why? Why are you asking about Pitch? He hurt you."

Jack looked up after he heard that and yelled out, "No! Pitch would never hurt me he's my friend. He's my-"

 _That's right Jack. I am your friend. Come on Jack, give in._

Just then Jack gasped and stopped moving. His eyes got blurry and his head cocked to the side and rested on his shoulder. Black smoke began flowing out of his mouth and he blanked out, just as the guardians reach out to him.

 _Jack opened his eyes and was met with darkness. Although this time, it felt comforting. He sat up and started looking around, he could see nothing but darkness. All of a sudden he was face to face with bright, glowing yellow eyes that stared right at him._

 _Jack looked up at the man he came to see as a friend, "Pitch!"_

" _Hello, Jack." Pitch emerged out of the shadows and smiled a true, genuine smile. He began circling the boy. "So glad that you decided to come meet me."_

" _Why wouldn't I come meet you? Aren't you my friend?" Jack was having doubts. Something didn't feel right but he didn't know why? He trusted Pitch. He helped him when he was dying in the lake. He made sure he didn't feel lonely._

 _Pitch grinned yet again, "No reasons and of course I am. I wanted to speak with you in private." Pitch drew closer to Jack, not stopping his circling of the boy. "Jaaackkk, why don't you come home?"_

" _Home…? My home is at the Pole?" Jack was beyond confused. His home was at the North Pole with the Guardians. Why would he leave his home?_

" _They kidnapped you, Jack! Don't you remember?" Pitch stopped circling Jack and reached for him. He stretched his hand out and cupped Jack's cheek. "They took you away from me."_

 _Just then Jack gasped, finally remembering everything that happened since yesterday. How could he have been so stupid? How could he forget that Pitch was his enemy? He almost started to believe that Pitch was his friend. Pitch was doing something to him. Jack moaned and clutched his head in pain as he looked up at Pitch, suddenly feeling drained. "Wh-What have yo-ou done to me-e?"_

 _Pitch laughed and drew his face right up to Jack's, their noses barely touching. "My, my, stronger than you appear aren't you? I injected you-well your staff-with my nightmare sand. Once it entered your body it began changing you, changing your memories. Soon, I will be the only thing on your mind."_

" _NO! That will never happen." Jack shouted out, he could feel himself slipping away._

" _Oh but my dear Jack, it has already happened. This is nothing more than a feeble resistance that will soon come to an end." Jack was about to say something back until Pitch leaned in and kissed him. This was the second time that Pitch kissed him. The second time that he didn't pull away. Of course he struggled at first but then slowly leaned in and gave in. He longed for the warmth that Pitch offered him, drawn to it. Sure, he had a family now but none of them could make him feel so...warm? Wanted? He didn't know what he was feeling. Jack's mind clouded over and all he could do was focus on the kiss._

 _Jack whimpered at the loss of contact as he felt warm lips leave his, unaware of the nightmare sand entering his mouth as Pitch pulled away. Pitch smirked, "Now Jack…who are the guardians?"_

" _They are your enemy and they must be stopped." Pitch smirk grew in size._

 _Pitch chuckled, "That's my boy." He reached out and ran his hands through Jack's hair. He couldn't help but smile as Jack leaned into the touch. "Now Jack, wake up. Wake up and come home."_

 _With that he Pitch faded away and Jack let the darkness surround him once again._

 **~Guardian's POV~**

 _Jack looked up after he heard that and yelled out, "No! Pitch would never hurt me he's my friend. He's my-"_

 _Just then Jack gasped and stopped moving. His eyes got blurry and his head cocked to the side and rested on his shoulder. Black smoke began flowing out of his mouth and he blanked out._

"Jack!" North called out and reached for the boy, unaware of the losing battle going on in Jack's mind. What was going on! Something is very, very wrong. Pitch is doing something to Jack, they just had to figure out what it was before it was too late.

Before he could touch him, Sandy jumped in front of him shaking his head. "Sandy," North asked confused, "What are you doing?"

Sandy shook his head and pointed to Jack and signed an X over his head.

Bunny spoke up, "He's saying we shouldn't touch Jack. Why mate?" Bunny was just as worried as North was, of course he was able to hide his feelings better due to his pride.

Sandy didn't respond however, he just turned around to face Jack and let his sand circle around Jack. He was still for a few minutes. All the guardians were anxious, wanting to know what Sandy was doing, just as they wanted to know if Jack was okay. All of a sudden Sandy jerked and looked at the guardians. What they saw brought tears to their eyes, although they would not allow them to fall, they needed to be strong for Jack. When Sandy looked up, fear and hopelessness were the only features they could see in Sandy's golden eyes.

"Sandy, vhat is wrong with boy?" North spoke out loudly. Causing everyone to look over at Sandy.

Sandy looked at Bunny, knowing that Bunny was the one that could translate his images the best. He began flashing multiple symbols above his head, trying to be detailed but simple to better understand. Bunny could only stare and read what Sandy was trying to tell him. Once his explanation reached his end, Bunny looked furious. He turned to North and Tooth but instead of an explanation, he lashed out.

"PITCH! That monster, he will pay for what he is doing to Jack." Bunny clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. For the Guardian of Hope, never has he felt so useless…so, hopeless. NO! He would help Jack. He would. No matter the cost.

Tooth spoke up, shaking "Please, Bunny. What is wrong with Jack?" She couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. Never has she cried so much but seeing the hopelessness in Bunny's eyes made her defenses fall. If Bunny lost hope, what good did the rest of them have?

"Pitch is…changing Jack's memories." He stopped once he heard Tooth gasp. He continued before she could ask any questions. "Sandy said that Jack has nightmare sand mixed in his blood, he tried to change the nightmare sand to dream sand but it's too embedded into his system. There's nothing he can do unless he knows how it got in his system in the first place." Bunny slammed his fist against the wall. DAMNIT! He made a vow that he would protect him.

"Oh my poor sweet tooth…is there anything we can do Sandy?" Tooth was booming with anger. How dare Pitch hurt Jack? He would pay dearly this time for what he is doing to her baby.

Sandy shook his head and lifted his shoulders, signifying that he didn't know what to do. Sandy signed above his head to which Bunny translated, "Sandy said that he could try removing the nightmare sand instead of change it but he would have to know the source of the initial site where it entered him."

North spoke up, trying to calm down and think of a plan, "Vhy don't we ask Man in Moon? He might know?"

Just then, Jack gasped and jumped out of bed. His eyes became unclouded and he was frantically looking around. He stopped after he spotted the guardians.

"Jack…" North approached Jack, only for Jack to turn and leap at him, aiming for his throat.

 **~Jack's POV/Normal POV~**

Jack awoke scared, unsure of where he was. As his eyes focused he realized that he was at Santa's Workshop. He frowned, the guardians must have taken him away from his home…Pitch! Pitch wanted him home, he had to get home to Pitch! He looked around and noticed all the guardians standing around him, staring at him.

How dare they take him from the only person he cares about? The guardians…Pitch's enemy's. His enemy's. He was interrupted in his thoughts when North spoke out, "Jack…" He looked up and noticed the fat man was reaching for him. He would not be taken away again, he lashed out and aimed for North's throat.

He was stopped when whips wrapped around his wrists and held him in place. He turned around to see Sandy behind him as the other three guardians forming a circle in front of him.

"Let me go! I have to get home."

"Jack…you are home. You need to calm down, a'right?" Jack looked up to see the Easter Bunny stepping towards him.

"NO! My home is with Pitch."

The guardians gasped. "No, no, no, sweet tooth, no. This is your home! Please, Jack. This isn't you. Pitch is tricking you." Tooth was fighting back tears as she tried to convince Jack to see the truth.

Jack continued to fight off the sand whips that were tried around his wrists. Without his staff he couldn't fight back. That wouldn't stop him though, he struggled harder.

"No! You're lying, Pitch is my friend. He would never trick me. He-" He suddenly stopped talking as he heard a chuckle come from all corners of the room. Jack started smiling as he knew that Pitch had come to rescue him.

"Do release the boy, Sandman. Can't you see he doesn't want to be with you?" Pitch appeared right behind Sandy. Sandy was forced to release the whips in order to avoid the swing from Pitch's scythe. Sandy appeared next to Bunny, North, and Tooth.

Jack turned around and hugged Pitch around the waist, "Pitch!" He buried his head into Pitch's chest. This is all he wants, so long as he was with Pitch, he was home. He would do anything for him. He broke away from his thoughts when he heard the guardians yelling at Pitch. How dare they!?

"PITCH! You dirty rat bag, release Jack this instant!" Bunny shouted out, pulling out his boomerangs and getting into a fighting stance. The other three guardians followed his lead, North pulled out his twin shashka's, Tooth flared out her wings which were sharp as knives, and Sandy prepared his whips.

Jack was suddenly filled with anger at the guardian's attempts at attacking pitch. He would not let them harm him.

Pitch looked up and snorted. "Oh please, you don't scare me. Please calm down, you're upsetting Jack." Pitch said as he began stroking his hands through Jack's hair. Jack began to calm down. He enjoyed being touched by Pitch. He made him feel happy, made him feel like he has a place where he belongs. "Jack, are you ready to go home?"

Jack smiled and looked up at Pitch, still keeping his hold on his waist. He nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"You are not taking him anywhere!" Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch. He would not let him take Jack. His boomerang was about to hit it's mark until Jack spun around and blocked his way. Bunny began panicking, the boomerang would hit Jack! Before it hit its mark, Pitch swung his scythe in front of Jack, knocking the boomerang to the ground.

Jack spoke out, not even caring that he was almost harmed. The only indication that he knew what happened was he stepped back towards Pitch. "You _guardians_ will not harm Pitch!" He said the word guardians with so much malice in his voice that it made the guardians shudder. This was not their Jack.

"Shhh, it's okay Jack, let's go home." Pitch stepped into the shadows and held his hand out to Jack. Without a second look at the guardians, Jack smiled. "Home." With that, Jack and Pitch vanished without a trace. Leaving four guardians crumbled and broken.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

Pitch teleported him and Jack back to the main room of his layer. Making sure that the entrance was blocked and there was no way in. He knew the guardians would come after Jack. He started walking towards the throne that was in the center of the room.

The cages that hung from the ceiling, collected dust, not being used since the Easter fiasco ten years ago. He felt anger rise within him as he recalled that day. He was so close! So close and he would have the world kneeling at his feet.

"Pitch…are you okay…" Jack looked up at Pitch sensing Pitch's distress.

Pitch looked back and smiled at the boy holding his hands. His anger began to taper off, knowing that Jack was feeling nervous. That was all in the past. "Yes Jack, I am absolutely perfect." For once, he was not lying. He has never felt more perfect. Everything finally falling into place. Jack smiled and released his tension.

Shadows danced off the walls welcoming home their master and his new companion. The giant globe of belief shined in the darkness, the only source of light available in the dark underground cave.

Pitch walked over to his throne grinning, still holding on to the Winter Sprites hand. He sat down and chuckled as he pulled Jack into his lap. He was beyond pleased when Jack didn't protest and gently settled comfortably in his lap. He had done it! He had won! Jack Frost was his, he would never again work for the guardians. All he would care about was making him happy.

He looked down at the young winter sprite settled on his lap and wrapped his hands around him in a possessive hug. Jack's hair shined like the moon as he laid his head on Pitch's shoulder. He was tucked as close as possible to Pitch, almost as if he was scared to let go. Pitch ran his hand through Jack's beautiful hair as his other hand soothed him by running tiny circles on his back. Before Jack knew it, he was asleep in the Boogeyman's arms.

Pitch could laugh at the irony of the situation. The man who gave nightmares to kids, tormented them in the middle of the night was what soothed the young guardian-no. He was not a guardian. He was a prince. He was his nightmare prince, what he was always meant to be. Pitch sighed and relaxed on his throne. He was finally happy, the last thought on his mind was that he would no longer by alone as he drifted off to sleep, sending his nightmares to collect fear.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Man, this was tough to write! I don't think it's my best chapter but it certainly is my longest. This is 4300 words guys. Man was this tough. Bunny's accent is kind of non-existent in this. I tried in some parts but like I said….I'm not good at the accent thing. Apologizes if I offended anyone with the accents._

 _So in case anyone is confused on Jack's behavior or what is happening. Yes I meant it too be like that. Pitch changed Jack's thoughts and memories with the Nightmare Sand making him only want to be with Pitch and do what Pitch wants. Pitch told him to "come home" so that's why he keeps saying he has to get home almost like a mantra. He won't always be as delirious as it continues._

 _Tried my best on this one. I'm not good with fluff and stuff so if it seemed short or just a little shy on those parts that would be why._

 _Please review, follow, and favorite the story if you'd like!_

 _This chapter wore me out (lol weird but true) so I probably won't update until next month but we'll see. I might change some things around on this chapter as well._

 _Until next time_


	5. Training

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 5): Training**

- _This is a blackice fic, there will be fluff and maybe SLIGHT smut later on._

 _-_ _Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin_

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters! All rights go to the proper owners._

 **~Guardian's POV~**

" _Shhh, it's okay Jack, let's go home." Pitch stepped into the shadows and held his hand out to Jack. Without a second look at the guardians, Jack smiled. "Home." With that, Jack and Pitch vanished without a trace. Leaving four guardians crumbled and broken._

All four of the guardians were gathered around the workshop. No one knew what to say or what to do. It's been a week since Jack was taken and all they could do was stare at the giant glowing globe as if it held all the answers. They twitched at every little twinkle of light.

They had failed. Failed to protect the one thing that they all cared about the most. The one thing that made them a family. Before Jack had entered their lives, the rest of the guardians were friends of course, but they only met every century or so to make sure everything was in order and no one was threatening the children. Now though, they met almost every week to check up on one another. Jack made them family. And they had failed him. That was something that they would have to live with for the rest of their immortal lives.

Bunny was the first to break the silence, startling everyone. "That's it! We can't keep sitting around feeling sorry for ourselves, we have to go after him!"

"This is all my fault." North's booming voice called out.

"North it's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I should have been able to do something. Memories are my forte." Tooth was fluttering in the air, sobbing in her hands.

"This is no one's fault except Pitch's. Yes, we should have kept a closer eye on Jack but no one thought Pitch would rise to power so soon." Bunny was trying to cheer everyone up but even he couldn't help but blame himself.

"Bunny is right, ve must not blame selves. Ve should go after Pitch, da?"

Sandy was the only one who kept silent. He was trying to think of a way that they could get Jack back. It was obvious that they would have to change Jack's memories back, or at least break the hold that Pitch had on him. But how? How was the nightmare sand able to enter Jack without any injury present on him? If he could figure that out then he would be able to draw out the nightmare sand and change it back to his dream sand. He was certain that it would reset Jack's memories and prevent anymore from being changed.

What worried Sandy the most was if the nightmare sand was doing anything else.

If there were no injuries present on Jack then maybe his staff? For all they knew, the staff was Jack's direct link to his powers. A conduit to channel his abilities and prevent them from going out of control but could it be something more? If so, how did Pitch corrupt it and if he did, when? Sandy had too many questions, each question leading further and further away from saving Jack. Perhaps Manny….

Sandy's thoughts were interrupted by a declaration from Bunny, "Right. With Pitch back we should be able to break into his layer. However it will be heavily guarded. Especially with him having Jack. He won't let us take him back without a fight.

Sandy jingled trying to get everyone's attention. He didn't think it was a good idea to just go down there without a plan, they needed to think this through. Pitch has the upper hand, he'll be expecting them. They needed to talk to Manny.

Unfortunately, no one was paying attention to him, like always. And as always, no one was paying attention to the bright moon, shining down on them from above.

"Da. Let's take sleigh!" North declared. There was no changing their minds or trying to reason with them, even Bunny didn't complain or protest about riding in the sleigh.

Sandy sighed, he hoped that this worked out and they weren't falling into a trap.

"Let's hurry! Who knows what horrible things Pitch could be doing to Jack…?" Tooth barely whispered that last part as Sandy jumped in the sleigh and they took off.

 **~Jack's POV~**

"Pitch…no!" Jack screamed. His feet were slapping on the cold, damp ground of Pitch's lair. He had to run, to get away.

"You can't run from me, Jack." Pitch appeared right behind Jack and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close. "I win." Pitch chuckled as Jack gave a pout.

"Man, that's no fair. You can see in the dark." Jack was playing tag with Pitch, Pitch surprisingly played along. Of course, that's only because they made a deal. If Pitch caught Jack, he would train with Pitch. If Jack won, Pitch would have to play with Jack some more. Pitch secretly loved playing with Jack but there was no way he would tell that to Jack. Jack would never want to stop.

Jack on the other hand wouldn't admit it that he secretly wanted to train with Pitch. He wanted to see Pitch use his powers, he loved Pitch's black sand. Plus it would give him an excuse to use his powers.

Ever since coming home with Pitch he couldn't stay away from him. There was a small pain in the back of head when he tried to remember what happened before Pitch brought him to the layer. But it always seemed to fade away, forgotten. He owed everything to Pitch, if it wasn't for him, he didn't know where he'd be.

Jack had promised Pitch that he would help him defeat the Guardians. They were trying to destroy Pitch and there was no way he would allow that to happen. He would protect Pitch. He would do anything for him. Although, whenever he thought about the Guardians, the pain in the back of his head would appear and he didn't know why. He told himself that it was just anger towards them trying to harm the one thing that he cared about. Not paying it much attention.

Jack thought about the moment when he first woke up in the lair, he was snuggled underneath Pitch. It's probably why he wasn't able to sleep without the man near him. Pitch had offered him his own room. At first he accepted, however, once he wasn't able to get any sleep, he crawled into Pitch's bed and the rest was history. There wasn't a moment that he wasn't beside the nightmare king.

Pitch smirked, "Well if you would train your new abilities then you would also be able to see in the dark."

Jack, subconsciously or not, leaned into Pitch's embrace. For a winter sprite, he craved the warmth that Pitch was never afraid to offer, not that he was afraid of anything. He sighed, "Finnee…"

"That's my good boy." Pitch smiled and shadow traveled them to a room that Jack had never been in before. Hanging on all four walls were candles that lit up the room but made the shadows on the walls and floor more ominous. The room was spacious enough, with the left wall having multiple weapons hanging on the wall and the right had chains that hung on the wall, floor, and ceiling.

"Pitch…? What is this place?" Jack wasn't sure what room this was but he knew that he didn't want to spend another minute in this room.

"Don't worry Jack, we are just going to spend our time training your new powers. This is the only room that is big enough to train in." He looked up and noticed Jack nervously looking around the room. He sighed. "Jack? Look at me."

Jack looked up at him obediently, "I promise that nothing in here will be used against you or hurt you. This room has not been used in a long time, it's simply for...decoration."

Jack seemed to calm down after he heard those words. He knew that Pitch would never intentionally hurt him but seeing all the weapons and chains in the room made him feel uncomfortable.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

"Well then, shall we begin?" Pitch asked as Jack gripped his staff and stood in an attacking position. "Now Jack, I want you to concentrate on your powers, they should flow through your staff. Focus on using your ice powers along with the nightmare sand. Can you do that for me?" Jack nodded.

Pitch stared down Jack as he concentrated on summoning his abilities.

Pitch smirked as he saw Jack form nightmare sand around the tip of his staff. Little did Jack know that the more he used his power of nightmare sand, the faster his core would change.

By the time Pitch looked up again at Jack, more sand was already beginning to form.

"Jack, see if you can create a nightmare with the sand and your ice combined?"

Jack began concentrating, he tried to picture what the nightmares would look like, picturing his ice as almost a shield. "Horse with an ice shield, horse with an ice shield..." He repeated the saying over and over.

He was able to come up with a picture in his mind, a nightmare with ice around it as a protective covering, and unbreakable ice that couldn't be destroyed by simple means. However, he lost it. The sand on the tip of his staff began to disappear as well.

"Ugh, Pitch?" Jack was panting after his loss of concentration, "I can't so this. Nightmare sand is your thing."

Pitch knew Jack wouldn't be able to conjure up a nightmare on his first try but he didn't think the boy would be so quick to give up. Although, Pitch was beginning this a bit soon. He should probably let the nightmare sand run its course a bit more but with the threat of the Guardians he had to start right away. Ensure that Jack wouldn't leave him.

With a sigh, he materialized right beside Jack and leaned down to his level. "Snowflake, you just need to concentrate." He has to be as level headed as he can when dealing with Jack. He was all too aware of what would happen if you angered the boy.

Pitch reached forward and curled his arms and hands around Jacks own. He chuckled when he heard Jack release a deep breath he probably hadn't realized he was holding.

"Now, concentrate. Breathe." He began adding nightmare sand to Jacks staff while Jack focused on creating a nightmare.

After a few minutes a nightmare began to materialize, it started with the hooves, then traveled upward to the belly and it's tail, which had multiple black sand whips flowing off of it, and lastly the neck and head appeared as the horse neighed.

When Jack was done, what Pitch saw almost made his jaw drop. While Jack was able to create a nightmare there were also elaborate and intricate frost patterns all across the belly and head of the beast.

Pitch approached it and ran his hands along the horse, the ice was like a thick shell. Seemingly unbreakable. Pitch was impressed. He looked over at Jack and noticed he was slumped against one of the walls.

While he was able to create this nightmare, it left him severely drained. He would need a large amount of practice if he was to create a large sum of nightmares at once.

Perhaps, in the meantime, he could change the nightmares that were already created?

Pitch walked over to Jack and picked him up.

"How did I do?" Jack asked while yawning. He suddenly grew very tired. Perhaps he used more energy than he thought. He drew in tighter to Pitch.

"Absolutely excellent, Jack." Pitch reached up and petted Jacks hair.

Pitch led them to their room - yes theirs - and laid Jack down on the bed.

He watched as Jack settled in, yawned, and fell asleep before he could count to five. Pitch couldn't help but stare at the boy that was his.

Yes. Jack was his. All his and he would be dammed before he let anyone take the boy away from him. Especially those blasted Guardians. It has already been a week since he took Jack right in front of them and they have yet to attack. He knew it would be soon. They probably thought he was torturing the boy.

Pitch frowned at the thought. He would never harm Jack...he cared for him too much. He wanted more from Jack, wanted to be more too Jack but did Jack want the same? Does Jack like him as much as he likes Jack?

He climbed into bed and smiled as Jack instantly clung himself to his back.

All doubts in his mind fell away.

However, before he could fall asleep, he and Jack were jolted out of bed by a horse neighing and a loud crash.

 **Author' Note:**

 _Okay, first off. I apologize so much for this shitty chapter. I had major writers block but I at least wanted to hold up my end of the deal and get a chapter out this month._

 _This was kind of a gateway chapter to what happens next so I guess it's okay. I'm eventually gonna go through and add things and clean this chapter up. I can write better than this._

 _I'd like your opinion as well, would you like me to have Pitch and Jack actually develop a relationship? Or just keep it with fluff?_

 _Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy the story._

 _Until next time!_


	6. The Fight

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 6): The Fight**

 _-Last time I am saying this: This is a blackice fic, there will be fluff and maybe SLIGHT smut later on._

 _-Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin (I WAS GIVEN PRERMISSION)_

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT nor will I ever own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters. All rights go to the proper owners._

 **~Jack/Pitch POV~**

Jack and Pitch were staring at each other when they heard a loud crash coming from the Globe room, they continued to stare until they processed what happened and sprung out of bed.

"What the heck was that?" Jack shouted as he was watching shadows grow out of Pitch due to anger.

"Those blasted Guardians!" Pitch said, unable to hold back his scowl. How idiotic could they be to attack his layer at night? Nighttime was his element, they must be more desperate than he thought.

"The Guardians…" Jack said with a far off look. He knew that the Guardians were Pitch's enemies. However, there was always a pain in the back of his head that he couldn't get rid of whenever he thought about them. Maybe it was anger? No. More like…longing?

Before he could understand what that longing feeling was, Pitch interrupted his thoughts. "Jack?" Pitch thought he saw pain flash on the boy's face, perhaps he was remembering something? He'd have to do something about that later if that was the case. He knew that memories such dealing with family and friends were much harder to get rid of. Pitch frowned at that thought. Pitch was the only family that Jack needed. He wouldn't lose the boy. He looked at Jack in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

At the sound of Pitch's voice, all thoughts on the Guardians went away, replaced with thoughts of keeping his home safe. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"Jack, if you don't want to fight them, I can handle them by myself."

Jack jumped, surprised Pitch wouldn't make him fight however he would. He wanted to, he would! "No. No. I want to fight. I will make sure they regret invading our home."

Pitch smiled, a true genuine smile, Jack thought of this place as his home. "Okay, snowflake. Here's the plan…"

Jack was flying through the underground lair, making his way towards the globe room to the Guardians. Pitch's plan was simple enough, Jack would go and try to convince them to leave, if that didn't work, then Pitch would come out of the shadows where he would be watching and they would fight them until they were forced to retreat. Jack didn't know why Pitch thought the Guardians would listen to him, be he would do what he was told.

As Jack turned the corner to the globe room he heard multiple voices conversing within themselves.

"We have to convince him that Pitch is lying to him!" He heard an Australian voice shout out. What did he mean? Pitch never lies to him, about anything.

"Yeah, but will he listen? Sweet tooth doesn't think he is under a spell…" A quiet voice whispered. He was surprised he was able to understand her.

It was quiet for a few moments before a loud, booming voice shouted out. _Not trying to hide that they are here?_ Jack thought to himself. "Sandy is right. We just need to stall him in time for Sand to try to take his staff." Jack grew angry, they were going to try to take his staff? He heard enough and came out of his hiding spot.

"Guardians! You need to leave. Now!" He scowled and shouted out in anger. His sudden voice made them all jump and turn around.

"Jack!" They all shouted at once. Not noticing a ball of ice and nightmare sand forming at the tip of Jack's staff.

 **~Guardian's POV~**

The Guardians were speeding as fast as they could on their way to Burgess where they were hoping that Pitch's lair still resided. They didn't think that Pitch conjured up enough strength to relocated-although with the events of the past week, anything was possible.

The all sat in the sleigh with an uncomfortable silence, there was a tension setting around them. Sure, they were racing to go get Jack back but in the panic, they had failed to come up with an actual plan. They only one who thought of anything was Sandy.

On the way to Burgess, Sandy had a chance to re-think his thoughts about what has happened to Jack. The more he thought about it, he really believed that the source of the problem originated to Jack's staff. It would explain why Jack was so protective of the staff, why he awoken as a spirit with the staff. Sure, he had heard that some spirits had a conduit of sorts for their powers but he didn't know that it could go beyond that. To a spirits center.

He had a plan but it would be a tough one, especially with Jack under Pitch's control. All he needed was the staff.

Sandy began signing, hoping to get anyone's attention. He looked around and noticed that the other Guardians were staring at their feet, except for North who was focused on driving the sleigh. He let out a silent sigh. He would need to get their attention a different way. A slow smirk grew on his face.

Summoning up his sand whips, he whipped one of the reindeer, causing the sleigh to jerk in an awkward motion. Bunny instantly jerked his head up at the motion and screamed out, clutching the sides of the sleigh. Sandy threw his hands in the air and started to silently laugh.

After a few moments, North was able to get the sleigh under control and Bunny whipped his head to Sandy.

"Crikey, mate! You could have killed us." Bunny shouted out, not releasing his death like grip on the sleigh.

Sandy just shrugged and began signing before anyone turned away again. After a few moments, Bunny let out a little gasp.

"Bunny? What did Sandy say?" Tooth asked, all too curious with the silent conversation.

"Sandy has a plan. A tough one, but a plan nonetheless." Bunny sighed. Before anyone could interrupt him, he continued again, "Sandy says that he thinks Pitch used his nightmare sand on Jack through his staff."

"Da?" North asked, his staff? Was that even possible. As far as he knew, the staff was just a means of controlling his powers. Was there more behind it than he thought?

"Apparently, he believes that Jack's staff isn't just a conductor for his powers. It's a direct link to his center."

Took gasped, "But that would mean…"

Bunny cut her off, "Whatever happens to the staff…happens to Jack!"

"Of course! That would explain why sweet tooth is so protective of the staff, why he never lets it out of his sight, why didn't he tell us?" Tooth began to look hurt. Did Jack not trust them?

North frowned and a sadness washed upon his face, he knew why Jack wouldn't tell them. Sure, they had become a family. However, no one can forget the pain of being alone for so long. They had neglected the boy for over 300 years, never bothering to check up on him, see if he was lonely, that would affect anyone. Jack had become mistrusting and frightened of other people. Afraid to let anyone in.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bunny, "It doesn't matter right now Sheila. Sandy think's that if we can distract Jack long enough for him to take the staff, then he can remove the nightmare sand and save Jack."

Sandy frantically nodded, he knew this plan was going to be tough, Jack wouldn't willingly give up his staff. Bunny spoke up again, "I know it's not a solid proof plan but it's all we got."

"Da. This will not be easy. I can feel it…in my belly. It's all we got right now." He suddenly had a hard look on his face and he frowned even further, "We have reached Burgess."

All the other Guardians nodded, they all agreed to the plan. Hoping that the feeling in North's belly was just that, a feeling. They all turned around to look at where North had landed, Jack's lake. Pitch's lair being so close to Jack's lake was always unsettling.

They all climbed out of the sleigh and instantly froze, just beyond the trees, Nightmares were staring back at them, eyes wide and nose flaring. They neighed and stormed off into the trees. The Guardians only took a second to process what happened and sped off after the Nightmares.

Unfortunately, they lost sight of them once they came upon a clearing in the woods. They all froze once they saw the rickety old bed covering up the entrance to Pitch's lair. Or what should be Pitch's lair. The hole was covered up.

"Dammit! What now?" Bunny screamed, they were so close.

"Sandy, can you use your sand too open up a hole?" Tooth asked, she was just as anxious as the others. They were so close to Jack.

Sandy frowned and shook his head, he did have another idea though. He turned to Bunny and signed what he wanted Bunny to know.

"Sandy, you know that I have to be able to see where I want to go in order to get in. How is creating a hole above the entrance going to help?" Bunny asked, confused. Sandy just signed, _Trust Me._

"Alright little man." Bunny hopped over and tapped his foot on the ground, a hole opened up right below the bed. "Here goes nothing." He jumps in the hole, followed by Sandy, Tooth, and North.

There was a loud crash as the landed on the floor with a loud _Thud_ , well everyone except Sandy and Tooth, who were lucky enough to be able to fly. "Ouch…" Bunny struggled to get up.

North quickly regained himself as if nothing happened, "Sandy? How did you get us in here?"

Sandy just shrugged, not really bothering to give them an explanation, he just latched onto the Nightmare sand and led them towards it. Honestly, he didn't think it was going to work.

Bunny also shrugged, used to the little man not given them explanations for things. Instantly, all four Guardians pulled out their weapons. Ready for anything, not letting anything catch them off guard. They hesitantly looked around, the only thing they were able to see was a giant globe and cages hanging from the ceiling.

Bunny lowered his voice, not yet letting down his guard, "Okay so, we know the plan right?"

They all nodded, North spoke out though, "How do we distract Jack?"

"We have to convince him that Pitch is lying to him!" Bunny stated. Unaware of the frozen child hiding out in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, but will he listen? Sweet tooth doesn't think he is under a spell…" Tooth all but whispered. She was afraid of anyone hearing them.

North's booming voice shouted out, forgetting to be quiet. "Sandy is right. We just need to stall him in time for Sand to try to examine his staff."

Before anymore could be said, they heard a voice shout out from behind them. Frantically turning around from the unexpected voice, they saw Jack start to walk towards them, "Guardians! You need to leave. Now!" He scowled and shouted out at them with anger.

"Jack!" They all shouted at once. Not noticing a ball of ice and nightmare sand forming at the tip of Jack's staff.

 **~General POV~**

"I will only say this one more time, leave. Now. Or else!" Jack shouted at the Guardians. He didn't think that they would willingly leave but he wasn't sure he wanted to fight them either. He kept getting this nagging feeling in the back of his head. No matter what though, he would be prepared to fight.

"Jack…please sweet tooth. We don't want to fight you. We just want you to come with us." Tooth calmly took a step towards Jack.

"Jack. Son. Come home." Even North was trying his hardest not to shout, they didn't want Jack getting the wrong idea.

"North's right, ankle bitter. You don't belong here." Bunny followed Tooth without realizing what he said.

Jack was furious, how could they tell him that he didn't belong here? This was his home! He was here with Pitch, the only person who cared about him, the only person who could make him feel like he belonged. Jack didn't want to hear anymore.

He shot a ball of ice at the Guardians. They were able to dodge it at the last second but Tooth was knocked down on her back. North rushed over and helped her up, the only one who stayed in the same spot was Bunny. However, when he heard the other Guardians gasp, he looked over and paled. Frozen to the spot.

On the wall was Jack's ball of ice, it grew into a spike as it was flung at the Guardians but that's not what shocked them. Mixed in with Jack's ice, was nightmare sand.

"Damn. This is worse than we thought!" Bunny shouted out in anger. He had no idea that the sand could progress this much. That it would start to change Jack's center. Was that even possible?

Sandy looked at the ice in terror. He knew that there was nightmare sand running through Jack's body. He knew that Pitch used his sand to attack Jack's center and change his memories. But to actually change his core…this was unheard of! He had to get to Jack soon, or it may be too late. He looked up at the other Guardians and nodded. It was time for them to put their plan into action.

"We have no choice mates, were going to have to fight Jack while Sandy sneaks behind him and grabs the staff." Bunny whispered to the group. They nodded but North spoke out.

"Do not hurt Jack. He may not be self but he is still friend."

They all nodded once again and took up their battle stances. Bunny crouched low to the ground, looking ready to leap as he pulled out his two boomerangs. Tooth began to float and her wings puffed out, sharp as knives. North pulled out his twin Shashka's and pointed them at Jack. Sandy looked hesitantly at Jack as he materialized his whips.

Jack looked on without worry. He knew that he would have to fight them. He was sure that he would be able to win. Especially considering Pitch was in the corner waiting for when Jack needed his help. He didn't want to make himself known just yet. Jack would prove that he could take them on, without Pitch's help. He pulled his staff out in front of him and pointed the curled end towards the Guardians, the nagging feeling in the back of his mind disappearing.

Jack was the first to attack, he jumped up into the air and shot an ice shard at Bunny, Bunny dodged and threw a boomerang at Jack's staff. That caught Jack off guard, but he was able to drop towards the ground in order to not get hit. North took that opportunity and lunged at Jack, thrusting one of his shashka's out at Jack. Jack threw up his staff and blocked the blow just as Tooth appeared behind him. Jack spun in order to swing his staff out at her but when he did, North wrapped his strong arms around Jack from behind. Jack struggled, but North was much stronger than him.

"Jack, please, stop. We do not wish to fight." Tooth was pleading with Jack, trying to reach forward to take his staff.

Jack looked up and growled at them. He was really starting to get angry, when he was sneaking up on them, he had overheard that they were going to try to take his staff. He just didn't understand why. He was sure they didn't know that it was linked to his center? Did they? Perhaps it was so he would be completely defenseless? He didn't know the Guardians could be such cowards.

During his thinking, he didn't notice a golden whip start to creep towards him and travel up towards his hands. He noticed it too late, before he could stop it, the golden whip wrapped around the staff and yanked it out of his hands. Jack started screaming and panicking.

"No! Give it back! It's mine!" He was thrashing in North's arms desperately trying to get his staff back. "Pitch! Help!" He shouted.

Before anyone could see what happened, Nightmares burst into the room and rushed at the Guardian's. North had no choice but to drop Jack in order to defend himself, giving Jack the chance to lunge at Sandy. Sandy flew up into the air just as Jack reached him. He knew Jack couldn't fly without his staff. Sandy gave the signal to retreat to the other Guardians. They started slowly slipping towards the entrance. However, they were being blocked as more and more Nightmares were appearing at the entrance.

Sandy was so focused on leaving, to get the staff away, that he didn't notice a shadow appear behind him. The shadow reached out and grabbed Jack's staff while pushing him off his golden cloud. Sandy caught himself before he could fall and looked up to see Pitch's wide smirk staring down at him. Pitch disappeared and materialized back behind Jack.

The Nightmares stopped in their attacks but still surrounded the Guardians. They were growing weaker though, unable to stop the hoard of Nightmare attacks. They looked up and saw Pitch behind Jack, one arm wrapped around his waist while the other was holding his staff.

"Guardians. What brings you to my home?" He all but scowled. Pitch knew that they were after the staff as soon as he noticed Sandy backing away from the fight. The Sand Guardian must have figured out what he had done too it, hoping that he would reverse the effect. No matter.

"We came to get Jack back! He doesn't belong here, especially with you!" Bunny shouted, he tried to take a step forward but the Nightmares stopped him.

"Oh but he does. He does belongs to me. Don't you, snowflake?" Pitch handed Jack his staff back and began to run his hands through Jack's hair. Jack instantly leaned into the touch. His anger slowly disappearing.

"Yes." Jack instantly answered. His answer brought a look of shock, fear, and sadness upon the Guardians faces. They had to help him, and fast otherwise they would lose him to Pitch, forever.

Bunny was furious, no one called Jack snowflake except him. Besides, he did it as a joke. When Pitch did, he was certain there was more lust behind it. He knew what Pitch really wanted with Jack, all the Guardians did. They could tell by the way Pitch was holding him, the way he talked to Jack. What scared him the most is that Jack looked and acted like he all but wanted it.

Pitch leaned down and whispered in Jack's ear, "Let's show they them the fruits of your training? Hmm." Jack nodded and pointed his staff at the Guardians concentrating. He took a deep breath and focused on what he wanted to summon. After a couple of seconds he opened his eyes and saw a Frostmare in front of him, snarling at the guardians.

The Guardians looked on in horror, right in front of them was one of Pitch's nightmares infused with Jack's frost. What scared them the most though was that Jack was the one to summon it. They knew Pitch was attacking his center. But to this extent? They began to panic, would they be able to save Jack? Was…Was he too far gone?

"No. Pitch, what you have done!?" North shouted, this was impossible. He is changing Jack's center too fast. Soon Jack would be just like Pitch but with the power of ice on his side, he would be unstoppable. And completely under Pitch's control.

"I've helped him obviously. He is more powerful than he could ever have been. He is where he belongs. With me." He continued to hold Jack but signaled for the Nightmares to attack. "Now, if he would be so kind. Get. Out. Of. Our. Home!" The Nightmares neighed and rushed towards the guardians. The Guardians were too weak to fight. They would have no choice but to retreat without Jack, for now.

"We will get him back!" Bunny shouted just as he opened up a hole for him and the other Guardians to hop into. Right before it closed, Jack's Frostmare jumped in after them at Jack's command.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

Jack smirked, "That should keep them busy for quite a while." He couldn't stop grinning after Pitch had called the lair "our home".

Pitch chuckled and hugged Jack tighter, "You did marvelously, Jack." He was so happy with the turn of events. Not only did Jack attack the Guardians, but he stayed with him. Willingly. Jack truly was where he belonged.

"But they almost got away with my staff." Jack said looking down, his smirk instantly turning into a frown. He was angry with himself. Angry that he was caught, angry that he let Sandy grab his staff, and angry that he was forced to ask Pitch for help. He wanted to prove that he could have handled them without his help.

Pitch smiled down at Jack, "Don't worry snowflake, with more training and the use of your Frostmares, you'll be able to defend and defeat them all by yourself in no time. Now. It's late and I do believe we were heading off to bed?"

Jack laughed and headed towards the bedroom. Pitch following close behind. He had almost lost Jack today, Sandy almost got away with his staff and while he was sure that Jack was too far gone to save, he was afraid that Sandy would be able to reverse it. Of course, he would have to reverse it the same way Pitch put his sand in. He would have to break Jack's staff and mend it with his dream sand. Something he was sure the Guardians would never be able to do. They would never hurt their precious friend. He didn't want to hurt Jack either, he never did, but he wasn't afraid to do what was necessary to get what he wanted. That would be the Guardians' ultimate downfall and their loss of Jack.

He made it to the bedroom with the smile never leaving his face. Yes, so long as the Guardians cared about hurting Jack, they would never be able to save him. He looked up and saw Jack already under the covers fast asleep. He crawled into bed and Jack instantly latched onto him in his sleep. Pitch sighed, this is how it was meant to be.

 **Author's Note:**

 _Hello again guys! Know it's been a while but I'm keeping up with the one chapter a month._

 _I'm very stressed out with school right now but I promise I am trying my best. It rough but I won't let you guys down!_

 _This was my first fight scene, hope it was okay! I know Jack lost pretty quickly but I mean he has hardly no experience compared to the Guardians._

 _Special thanks to Jelsa4Eva for coming up with the naming of my frost and nightmare creations-the Frostmares. Also Special thanks to A-Stranger-in-the-World for Bunny "jealousy" of pitch calling Jack Snowflake in front of him._

 _Don't be afraid to Review, Favorite, or Follow!_

 _Until next time!_


	7. Feelings

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 7): Feelings**

 _-Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin (I WAS GIVEN PERMISSION)_

 _- **WARNING: This chapter contains Smut. I wanted to give the smut a shot since a lot of you have been asking for it. This is my first time attempting this so I hope it is to your liking.**_ ** _This chapter has nothing to do with the overall story so if you are not into SMUT please feel free to wait until the next chapter to read on. You will not miss anything if you skip._** _That being said, NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS! I am always open to advice but will ignore or delete the "This fic sucks" comments. PROBABLY GONNA BE A MINI-TRANSITION CHAPTER._

 _-Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, I do not own Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters or story. All rights belong to the proper owners._

 **~Jack/Pitch POV~**

Considering that the Guardians attacked them only a few nights ago, it was a pretty quiet morning. Pitch woke up with Jack wrapped around his body, lately, that's how he always wakes up. Not that he is complaining, this is all that he ever wanted. He finally had the one thing that could actually make him happy. And that was being with Jack.

Pitch looked down at the white-haired boy still asleep with a smile on his face. He and Jack were getting along rather nicely, plus Jack was rapidly gaining his nightmare abilities and even better seemed to enjoy being around Pitch.

The only thing that bothered Pitch was the guardians. He scowled, after last night the guardians have figured out what was happening to Jack and how it happened. No doubt Sandy was trying everything he can to reverse it. Only a little time was left and Jack would be permantely his, not a trace of the Jack they once knew. Once the nightmare sand completely took over Jack's center, it would be irreversible.

He did feel bad about what he was doing to the winter sprite, all he wanted was for Jack to join him but every time he would decline. So, Pitch took matters into his own hands, he possessed jack, infusing him with the nightmare sand. The nightmare sand was changing Jack's core. Making him a better-nightmare-version of himself. He made sure it wouldn't effect Jack mentally however. He wanted Jack for who he was, not a corrupted version of himself. He would still love those pesky children, would still be a mischievous winter sprite, but he would have the power of the nightmare sand and have the feeling of safeness when he was around Pitch. It was worth it in the end.

Jack even hated the guardians. That was a plus in his book.

For the first time that Pitch could remember, he was truly happy.

Pitch was faced with a problem though, he wanted more out of Jack. He knew Jack was just a child-even though he is was an immortal one-and that Jack may not want Pitch in that way. However, Pitch couldn't resist Jack. The boy was very beautiful, talkative, but a rare snowflake. Truthfully, this is what he wanted Jack for in the beginning. He was lonely, no one cared for him, no one understood him, no one knowing what it was like to be ignored, to long for...more. No one but Jack.

Pitch signed, perhaps Jack would be nothing more than a friend, a partner in crime. Pitch put on a sad smile, he was okay with that. He already had more than he longed for, he had someone who wanted to be by his side. He would never let the guardians or any one take that away from him.

After a few minutes, Pitch looked down to see Jack awake and staring up at him with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning," Jack said, pulling away from Pitch if only a little. He noticed the conflicted look on Pitch's face, "Are you okay?" He reached forward and cupped his hand on Pitch's cheek.

Pitch froze for a second, his thoughts racing, thinking about his…desires, "Yes. Of course I'm okay." He smiled down at the winter sprite.

"No. You are bothered by something, please tell me. What's wrong?" Jack got out of bed and stared down at Pitch.

Pitch signed, the boy was truly stubborn. Why couldn't he say no to Jack? Especially when he doesn't want the boy to know what he is feeling.

Jack on the other hand was concerned. Did Pitch not trust him enough to tell him his problems? Jack looked over at Pitch, who was now sitting up on the bed. He stared for a few seconds before a blue blush appeared on Jack's cheeks. Pitch was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice his tunic was draped off his shoulder. His hair was a messy in the back from lying in bed. Jack always thought Pitch was good looking, he had a handsome face, he was tall, toned, and his accent was very appealing.

Jack began to inwardly panic, has he…developing feelings for Pitch? Sure, he loved being with Pitch, they shared everything together, they even shared the same bed, he always felt safest whenever he was with him. He never thought anything of it, however, the longer he continued to spend time with the man, the more he wanted…more.

What if Pitch didn't want Jack the way that Jack wanted him?

He was interrupted by Pitch's voice right in front of him, he squeaked and took a step back. "Hello? Earth to Jack?"

Jack shuddered, too many thoughts running through his head with Pitch so close. "Um, huh? Wha-?"

Pitch frowned, taking a step closer to Jack, "Are you okay?"

Jack's back hit the wall, he was unable to escape from Pitch who was still moving closer to him. At this point, many thoughts were running through Jack's head. He stared at Pitch's lips, curious as to what they would taste like against his, his long figures running along his hips and back, what his body would look like without…Jack blushed a deep shade of blue that ran from his cheeks all the way to his nose. He quickly looked away.

Pitch looked at Jack curiously, was Jack…blushing? No, there is no way. He couldn't be sick could he? Immortals can't get sick.

Pitch stopped once he was an inch away from Jack, he looked down and noticed that Jack was looking down, his bangs covering his face. Pitch smirked, "Jack, will you look up at me please?"

Jack hesitated a few moments before he looked up and if possible turned an even brighter shade of blue. Pitch inwardly jumped, he was blushing! Maybe Jack liked him the way he liked Jack. Perhaps he should give this a shot! Maybe Jack wouldn't….

Pitch's thoughts were interrupted once he felt something cold press against his lips. He was confused at first, he blinked several times and finally focusing a noticing Jack kissing him. He stood their frozen.

Jack pulled away and looked down, a frown adorning his face, "I'm…I'm s-s-sorry! I am so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just saw you standing there and I didn't know what I was doing and now I'm rambling and your standing there looking at me like a grew a third arm…I guess you don't feel the same…I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone for…"

He was stopped by a hug from behind, this time it was Jack that was frozen unable to run away, though Jack couldn't see it, Pitch had the biggest smile that was ever seen on the Boogeyman's face, "NO. Jack, please don't leave me alone. Don't ever leave me alone. I did want that Jack. More than you would ever know, I just didn't know you did and I was shocked that you kissed me. I didn't think you could ever like someone like me…"

Jack was able to turn around in Pitch's arms and lay his chin on Pitch's torso, looking up at him. He smiled, "I really like you Pitch. Darkness and all."

Pitch looked down at the boy in his arms, "I really like you too Jack. Stubbornness and all."

"HEY, I am not-" Jack shouted before Pitch leaned down and took Jack's lips to his once more, this time deepening the kiss. Pitch backed up and sat on the bed with Jack straddling his lap. Pitch leaned forward to put more force into the kiss, Jack recuperating and not stopping for a second. Pitch slipped his tongue out and rubbed it against Jack's bottom lip begging for entrance. Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck and complied, soon battling for dominance.

Pitch laid Jack down on the bed and straddled his lap, not once breaking their kiss. He reached his hands up and began to massage Jack's thighs, Jack gave a soft moan against his mouth in return. Pitch smirked and reached one hand underneath Jack's sweatshirt pulling it up to bunch up at his arm pits. Only then did Pitch pull away to look down at Jack.

Jack still had the deep blush on his face, Pitch deciding that he liked that look on the boy very much. Jack was panting, trying to catch his breath from their kiss. Pitch leaned down and placed a kiss on Jack's neck, whispering in his ear, "You are very beautiful Jack." He trailed down neck to reach his chin, traveling further to his torso, placing kisses all the way down to his stomach. He began to tease one of Jack's nipples and Jack gave a cry of shock and arched his back upward pulling Pitch into another kiss. He went back to place his hands on Jack's thighs, he could feel Jack's arousal press against his own. He rubbed small circles on his thighs before reaching lower.

"Wait." Jack pulled away from the kiss, panting. "I…uh…" Pitch sighed. This would have to be as far as they went for now. Jack wasn't ready.

"It's okay Snowflake, I will not go any further." Pitch looked down while Jack looked away, "I'm sorry. This is all new to me and I don't know what to think or if I'm ready."

Pitch reached out and placed his hand on Jack's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. "Jackkk, I'm happy just being able to be with you." He smirked.

Jack smiled and reached up to hug Pitch and pull him into yet another kiss. Pitch laid down beside Jack, while Jack clung to him, Pitch reaching out and rubbing circles around Jack's back. Jack signed and snuggled further against Pitch's chest. He blushed and blurted out, "I'm really glad I kissed you."

Pitch laughed and looked at Jack, "Me too."

He was finally happy. And no one would take it away from him.

 **Authors Note:**

 _Well guys, how was it? I decided not to take it any further than I could because 1. I have no experience writing smut, and 2. It is VERY awkward writing it rather than reading it. I might take it further in some of the other chapters but that will be much later. This was a trial period for the smut-Although it was more fluff than smut but whatever._

 _In case you are wondering, Jack DOES NOT know anything relating to the nightmare sand. He knows he can use it and he knows that his center is becoming like Pitch but he doesn't know that it changed his memories or that it made him hate the guardians (there will be a twist with this later though :P) He is just accepting that it is because that is what Pitch wanted._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed and we will be back to the main story next chapter._

 _Look out for my next story_ _ **Dragon Soul & Dragon Born**_ _(A How to Train Your Dragon fic), coming out in a few days. :)_

 _Please feel free to review, favorite, or follow!_

 _Until next time!_


	8. A Plan is Formed

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 8): A Plan is Formed**

 _-Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin (I WAS GIVEN PERMISSION)_

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters nor will I ever._

 **~Guardians POV~**

The Guardians were at a complete loss of figuring out what to do. Their last attempt at getting Jack failed. They could not believe what they had seen, how could Pitch have gotten such a deep connection with Jack so soon? His nightmare sand was changing him too fast, if they did not save Jack soon. It would be too late!

The Guardians were sitting around the globe room, all of them trying to come up with a plan of getting to Jack.

"What if we snuck up on him when he is out spreading snow?" Tooth suggested, "Thankfully, Jack's love of 'fun time and snowballs' didn't change." Tooth was relieved when they learned that Jack was still playing with the kids and spreading snow. Although, that was when this first started. Jack was still the same even now just…darker. Tainted by a lunatic.

Sandy thought about that idea as well. How could they get Jack to let his guard down though? Ever since joining Pitch he has put up a barrier against them. He hated them. Sandy frowned, why did he hate them? Sure, Pitch's sand would have changed his core to fear and fun but it should not have made him hate them…could it?

Sandy was the first –and only one- to notice Manny shining down on them. Of course! Manny would know the best way to get to Jack; he himself has been trying to contact the Man in Moon about it before the fight happened anyway. Sandy looked up at the other guardians arguing and began signing frantically.

Of course, no one noticed, typical. Sandy signed and looked around. He saw an elf trying to get to the plate of cookies on the table. He smirked and picked up the elf. He sensed a case of DE JA VU as Sandy shook the elf to get the Guardians attention.

They looked up at him as he pointed to the moon high in the sky. North laughed, "Of course! Man in Moon, Sandy why didn't you say anything?" Sandy just sighed…he was used to this.

North spoke up, "Manny. What is news on Jack? How do we save him from Pitch?"

A bright light filled the room; the Guardians looked away before the light began to dim. In its place was a short man, wearing golden slacks with a white shirt and a gold vest over it. A red bowtie snuggled nicely against his neck, a single hair sticking high up on his bald head.

"Guardians," The man spoke, "Pleasure to see you all after so long."

The Guardians stared at him in wonder and amazement. They have not spoken to the Man in the Moon in over 500 years, right before the fall of the dark ages when they were chosen. For him to appear now… "MANNY! It is wonderful to see you old friend!" North shouted out.

Manny smiled, "It is great to see you all again after so long but I'm afraid that this is no social gathering. We must talk about Jack." Manny smile faded from his face, replaced with a look of worry.

"Manny, Jack's core has been changed by Pitch. He is trying to make him just like him. We have figured out that the source of the change originated at his staff but we could not get close enough to him to help. Please, you have to help us!" Tooth was in a state of panic, if Manny came personally then that meant this was much more serious than they originally thought.

"I know, Toothiana. I overheard your plan of getting to him and I agree. It could work, however we must work together. I can create a moonbeam so bright that no nightmares will be able to get to him, however, you only have a two-minute window before my power will drain out."

Bunny spoke up this time with anger laced in his voice, "Manny! Why didn't you try to stop this sooner! Why are you just now coming to us about this? We could have saved Jack before it got to this point!"

"Bunny! How dare you speak to Manny-" North was cut off by Manny.

"Nicholas, Aster is right. I should have come to you sooner; I didn't think it would get this bad." Manny sighed.

"Wait, what do you mean by this bad? Is it not reversible anymore?" Bunny shouted out.

Manny shrugged, "Yes, it is still reversible. For now at least."

"Then, what is wrong?" Tooth asked.

Manny frowned as he looked up at the Guardians, they would not want to hear this but he cannot keep this from them, "Jack doesn't want to leave Pitch."

All the Guardians froze at the statement, what did he mean that Jack did not want to leave? Why would he want to stay with that maniac?

"WHAT! WHY! Why would he possibly want to stay with someone like Pitch? He infected him and kidnapped him!" Bunny was fuming with anger; he did not want to think that Jack was betraying them. After the event at Easter ten years ago, he promised Jack that he would never judge him before learning his side of the story.

"I do not know. I can only sense that Jack is satisfied with where he is. Perhaps the sand is influencing him. We must act now. My powers are draining, Jack will be in Burgess tonight, and that is your chance to act. However Guardians, be warned. Jack may not be the same after this. I only hope that we weren't too late."

Sandy signed, "Wait."

Sandy did not like signing out words, took to long but this was important. He needed everyone to see this. It was broken up but his point got across, "Why does Jack hate us?"

Tooth gasped and Bunny and North looked at him with wide eyes. Sandy assumed that they never noticed Jack's rage.

Manny showed a sad smile and looked down, "I suppose I should tell you that. Though I suppose it is mostly my fault that he feels this way. The sand brought out Jack's hate of you guys that he kept well hidden."

Tooth whispered, "But why?"

Manny looked up at her, "His hate is fueled by his loneliness. He forgave you after becoming a Guardian but the nightmare sand has brought it to the surface. He hates us -all of us- for leaving him alone for so long." Manny spoke out even quieter as his appearance began to fade, "We made a terrible mistake."

Manny faded out leaving the Guardians staring at the floor, regretting everything that they made him go through alone.

If they did not catch Jack tonight and fix their mistake, he would be lost to them forever.

 **~Jack's POV~**

Jack was roaming around the lair looking for Pitch; he did not like to leave without telling the other where he was going. Besides, Pitch preferred it that way anyway.

"Pittttch!" Jack shouted out, as he had no idea where he was. Jack frowned; perhaps he was in the library?

Jack entered the large library that the Boogieman spent a lot of his time in, how he keeps such a big and bright library in the lair Jack will never know. As he suspected, Pitch was sitting in his chair engrossed in a book.

Jack smirked, not every day you get to scare the Boogieman. Walking up to him quietly, Jack snuck up behind him and crouched down below the seat before jumping up into the air.

"BOO!" Jack shouted.

Pitch turned the page and continued reading, "Nice try Jack but you can't scare the Boogieman." Jack pouted as Pitch looked up at him with a smirk. "Good effort though…you're becoming more like me every day." He leaned forward and kissed Jack. Jack smiled and returned it.

"I came to tell you that I was going out tonight."

Pitch frowned and set down his book, "Jack, I don't think that's such a good idea, especially with the Guardians."

"But Pitch! I've been stuck in here for almost 2 weeks, I need to go out and deliver snow!" Jack protested, he loved being here with Pitch but he would go insane if he stayed couped up in here any longer.

Pitch stared at Jack for a long time, his anger showing through the shadows around him as they twisted and shifted until suddenly, they stopped. Pitch let out a long sigh and stared at Jack's bright blue eyes; he could never stay angry with him, "Fine. Only if you take the nightmares with you. They could help you get away if the Guardians show up."

Jack laughed and flew in the air, "YES! Thank you thank you thank you!" He swooped down and kissed Pitch, "You're the best!"

Pitch smiled happily and hugged Jack, "Please be careful, I can't lose you. Not after finally getting you."

Jack laughed and hugged him back, "Don't worry. I'll be as quick as a bunny."

Pitch snarled and then sighed. Jack kissed Pitch one more time before flying out the cave and into the night sky. He smiled widely and floated in the air, he had missed this.

The wind whipped around him fiercely as she greeted her dearest friend. Jack laughed and headed towards the ground, "I missed you too wind."

As he reached the ground, the moon shone brightly down on him. Jack being unaware of the nightmares frantically trying to call out to him. Jack was so happy to be out making snow again that he did not notice four figures silently approach him from behind.

Jack turned just as his staff was snatched away from him. "HEY! GIVE THAT-" Jack fell to the ground unconscious. The Guardians looked over at Bunny who hit Jack in the head with a boomerang.

"What? He was going to try to fight back. Let us hurry and get back to the pole. We can fix frostbite there." The others shook their heads but then nodded as they climbed into the sleigh. "Don't worry Frostbite, well get you back to normal. I promise. Then, we'll make it up to you."

 **~Pitch's POV~**

Pitch was still in the library when he heard the doors open, "Back so soon-" He was interrupted by the neigh of his nightmares.

Pitch stood up and shouted at them, "What happened? I told you to stay with Jack."

As the nightmares told Pitch of what happened, his anger continued to grow until he was furiously destroying his nightmares and anything else that was in his path.

"DAMNIT! I should have gone with him instead!" Pitch shadow traveled out of the lair and stared up at the Man in Moon. "You think you can keep him from me? He belongs to me. He is MINE! You know it as well as I do, he cannot go back to staying with those blasted Guardians. It's already too late."

Pitch reappeared in his lair and summoned all of his remaining nightmares. He was going to plan an all out attack on the workshop.

The Guardians would not take away his happiness. Not ever again.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry _this is a bit late! I am in the final month of my semester and the workload is crazy!_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first half was a major writer's block being overcome so it is not my best but it is still doable._

 _Manny was introduced! If no one has read the books, that is seriously what he looks like. Pretty_ rediculous _really. Anyone have any questions about him or the books feel free to ask!_

 _Also, be on the lookout for_ a one-shot _coming out probably within the week called "If I can't have the father." It is_ a ROTG/GOC _fic._

 _Please feel free to review, favorite, or follow! Only about four chapters left!_


	9. I Don't Want To Return

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 9): I Don't Want to Return**

 _-Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 _by loonytwin (I WAS GIVEN PERMISSION)_

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood characters nor will I ever._

 **~Guardians POV~**

The entire ride back to the pole was silent. Every Guardian except for North who was driving the sleigh was crowded around Jack. This is the first time in weeks that any of the Guardians have gotten alone time with him let alone near him, even if he was sleeping. Looking at Jack now, they were all heartbroken. They were the ones who allowed Pitch to take him. They were the ones who could not stop Pitch from changing him. However, worst of all, they were the ones who left him alone enough for so long.

That is the one thing the Guardians will always regret, they failed not only one of their own but a child. A child in need.

North was the first one to break the silence with a silent call, "Santoff Claussen." All the Guardians heard a shatter and the sound of a vortex opening but no one could look away from Jack. All fearing that if they did he would disappear.

The Guardians touched down on the runway that led into the workshop, North walked over to the other four and picked up Jack in his arms bridal style, "Come. We get him to infirmary." North led the others to the infirmary as the yetis were beginning to prepare it and set Jack down on the empty bed. The minute North pulled the sheet up to Jack; he sighed and snuggled into the sheets.

The Guardians all smiled until Jack called out in his sleep, "Pitchhh…"

All the Guardians stood frozen for what seemed like forever until they were all shaking in an uncontrollable rage and sadness.

"That dirty ratbag is going to pay for what he has done!" Bunny shouted. Once he saw Jack stir he quieted down, "He won't get away with this."

"Pitch will get what is coming to him but for now we much focus on Jack." North was just as angry as Bunny but Jack was more important right now. They needed to make sure he was safe and back to normal. "Once Jack back to normal, we deal with Pitch."

The Guardians left Jack in the room to rest with a few of the yetis standing guard to prevent anyone from coming in –or out- of the room, while they went to speak with Man in Moon once more. They knew that the source of the 'infection' was at the staff but they must follow each step carefully to avoid dangers to Jack's life.

Once they reached the globe room, Man in Moon instantly called out to them, appearing to them the same way he did not too long ago. "Manny," North greeted. "We have succeeded in getting Jack back. Boy is asleep. How do we change boy to be normal?"

Manny looked up at all the Guardians staying silent for a few moments. He knew that what he was about to tell them would be hard for them to hear. After all, they were going to have to hurt Jack. "Guardians, good job in getting Jack back, however use precaution; Pitch will not stand by and wait. I have no doubt that he will come for Jack once again." North nodded and left in order to summon more of his yetis to guard every entrance to the workshop that they could find and to make sure the alarms were activated. After several minutes, Manny began again upon Norths return, "In regards to how to help Jack…I'm afraid you are not going to like it. You must break Jack's staff."

All the Guardians gasped while Sandy began frantically signing, a picture of a snowflake and then a boy holding his chest.

Bunny spoke up, "Won't that hurt frostbite?"

"Yes, he will be put through excruciating pain which is why you must be with him when it occurs. You must show that you care for him and that you will always be there for him. Once the staff is broken," He looked over at Sandy, "You must mend it back together with your dreamsand, which is the only thing that can counteract the nightmare sand. Jack will return to normal shortly after; all of his memories will be reset." However, Manny looked at all the Guardians with a look in his eyes that the Guardians were afraid to see on their leader...despair, defeat, and hopelessness. "Be warned Guardians. Pitch and Jack have developed a relationship of sorts and he may not wish to return."

Tooth perked her head up at this information as Sandy signed multiple question marks above his head.

She spoke up, "What do you mean…relationship?"

"That is not for me to say, Toothiana. When Jack is healed, you must ask him yourself."

Manny faded away as the Guardians returned to Jack's room. He was still sleeping as they gathered around his bed. Bunny was standing up at the foot of the bed, North was at the head leaning against the wall, Tooth pulled up a chair and sat beside Jack running her hands through his hair; Sandy hovering above her.

Just as they were about to wake Jack up, his eyes fluttered open.

 **~Jack's POV~**

 _Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared._

 _But then..._ _then I saw a man._

 _It was if he was apart of the darkness himself but after realizing I was not alone, I was not scared anymore._

Jack's eyes began to flutter open as he held a face of confusion.

Why was everything so bright? There wasn't a room like this in the lair-?

Jack inwardly gasped but left his eyes open. The Guardians! They kidnapped him. The Guardians of Childhood kidnapped a child. He could not help but laugh at the irony. His laugh came out as a soft whimper to the others.

"Jack!" He heard someone yell. "Wake up my boy."

Jack groaned as he sat up slowly in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked all around him; the Guardians surrounded him.

Jack growled at the Guardians, "Stay away from me."

The Guardians looked at each other in shock before taken several steps back.

Jack didn't understand, they had plenty of time to try to finish him off, so why didn't they? Were they going to use him to get to Pitch? He would NEVER let that happen. He would soon die than give up information.

Jack placed his hand on the mattress to grab his staff. He began panicking once he realized that it was nowhere to be seen. He looked up at them after that and saw what he was looking for. His staff. In the hands of the Sandman.

He barked at them, "Give. Me. My. Staff. Now!" He jumped out of bed and charged at the sandman.

Before he could reach him. Two pair of arms grabbed his arms as the other grabbed his legs. He struggled against them but they were too strong. He soon gave up and slouched, glaring intensely at the four of them.

"Please, Jack." He heard a whisper. Jack looked up seeing the Tooth Fairy try to come near him. "We are not going to hurt you. We just want to help."

He squirmed a bit more before giving up yet again. "I don't need your help. I am perfectly fine how I am. Now let. Go!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that snowflake." Jack growled at the nickname making Bunny sigh. "We know how to fix you."

Jack was getting tired of playing this game with the Guardians, "I don't need to be fixed. Why do you guys keep getting in my way?"

"Sweet Tooth, you're not yourself. We will fix this, we promise." Tooth looked like she was ready to cry, what they were about to do would break her heart.

"Please Jack, forgive us for this." Bunny whispered, "Sandy...do it."

Jack looked over at Sandy. What were they planning? He did not trust the man -or any of them- with his staff. "What are you-?"

The sound of a loud snap filled the room, as everything grew silent. Jack froze were he stood for a milli meter of a second before he released a blood curdling scream. He arched his back as he began clawing at North's arms.

It was the most pain he has ever felt before. He has had the staff broken before, but nothing the way it felt now. He did not have time to process what was happening until he opened his eyes as a bright light filled the room.

Jack used all the strength he could to look over at the man who broke his staff. He gasped; Sandy had the two pieces held together as he began to mend it with his dreamsand.

Jack instantly felt a warmth rise in him as he silently screamed. He was in so much pain, feeling like it has been going on forever.

Jack slumped in North's arms passing out but not before he heard both North and Bunny chanting, "I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry."

All he saw after that was darkness.

 **~Pitch's POV~**

Pitch was furious to say the least. Only a little over three hours have passed since the Guardians kidnapped Jack.

He wanted so desperately to go straight to the North Pole to retrieve him but he was not strong enough. He needed to gather up his remaining Nightmares as well as generate enough fear.

He knew he would not be able to defeat them but if he could sidetrack them enough with his Nightmares then he could take Jack and leave.

That is what led Pitch to where he is now. The town of Burgess. He knew that this was Jack's favorite town; he had promised that he would leave this town to as little nightmares as possible but he was desperate. Burgess was the closest town to the lair and he needed some fear.

He appeared in a little girl's house, she was snuggled up with a tiny unicorn, her entire room flashing with pink. Pitch instantly recognized the girl. She was one of the believers that defeated her on Easter ten years ago.

He grinned, how perfect.

He reached down and touched the golden sand that was floating above her head. She was dreaming of riding a unicorn in a field of flowers.

The scene almost made Pitch gag.

He watched as slowly the dream turned into a nightmare and from the unicorn sprung one of his glorious creations.

He had all of the Nightmares out gaining enough fear to battle the Guardians. With this one, he had what he needed. He looked at the newly formed mare before declaring, "Go. Tell the others that the time has come!"

Pitch teleported out of the girl's room and into the middle of the town. He looked up at the moon and scowled, "My nightmares are ready, I hope your Guardians are because I will stop at nothing to get Jack back."

He hopped on one of the Nightmares and leaped to his destination. The Workshop.

 **~General POV~**

Jack was once again laying on the bed in the infirmary slowing panting up and down. The Guardians assumed the same positions as earlier, none of them willing to leave Jack's side.

Tooth was still sobbing from the events that took place no more than a few minutes ago. She had promised that she would never let Jack get hurt and now look; she was one of the ones to do it.

Tooth always looked at Jack as the son that she could never have, that right was taken from here many many centuries ago. Seeing him lying there, going through what he had too. It broke her heart.

Bunny was watching Tooth battle within herself as he battled his own inner demons. He could not protect Jack, his brother, his family. He told himself that he would always protect Jack, that he would never let him be alone again and he had failed. For the Guardians of Hope, he sure did not act like one.

North was showing his anger on the outside unlike the others. While he leaned against the wall, hands curled, staring down at Jack, he was throwing curses and insults of every kind in Pitch's direction. North looked at Jack as a son as well. His ranting slowly dies down as he sighs and stares at the floor.

Sandy was the only one that had a smile on his face, just happy that they were able to save the boy. He knew that it was a necessary evil they had to commit in order to bring their family member home. Nevertheless, he was also anxious. He hoped that Jack would be the same as he was before.

North sighed again and started walking towards the door, "I will tell yetis to bring hot coco."

The others did nothing but nod as the yeti, Phil, went to retrieve their drinks. North walked over and resumed his place.

The Guardians heads whipped up in anticipation as they heard Jack groan. He opened his eyes only to squint at the light before trying again.

Because Bunny was at the foot of the bed he noticed him first, "B-Bunny?" Jack voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Hey frostbite, how you feeling?" Bunny was cautious as he headed closer to Jack.

Jack gave a tiny smirk and answered back, "Awe you do care."

Right at that moment, all of the tension left the room. Tooth squealed, Sandy clapped, North hollered, and Bunny continued to smirk.

Jack was confused at their behavior but answered anyway, "I feel like I got hit by a yeti. What happened? "

Bunny dropped his ears are they lay completely flat against his shoulders. "We're really sorry Frostbite. We had to break your staff." Jack looked shocked but also hurt. Did they lose his trust in them? Bunny did not dwell on that thought as he continued, "It was the only way to save you from Pitch."

"From Pitch? What do you mean?"

Tooth fluttered up to him this time. Softly rubbing her thumb over his hand. "Jack, Pitch corrupted you with nightmare sand. Made you believe he was your friend and we were the enemy."

Jack gasped after Tooth continued explaining. Nightmare sand? Did it really-? He gasped yet again as he remembered everything from that day on the lake to the Guardians bringing him back here. However, why? Why did he feel as if he did not want to come back?

Jack recalled the events from the last few weeks: his kidnapping, the change, and...Pitch. That is when Jack realized it, he loved Pitch. No, not loved. Loves. Even now, he still loves Pitch and even though the Guardians saved him, he still felt a hint of hatred towards them for all those years alone.

Jack slowly got up and looked for his staff. It was resting right by his head. The minute he grabbed it, he felt the familiar piece of food be filled with his frost. Happy to be with the staff again, he started limping to the door. He was not sure where his staff was but he knew that he had to leave. He wanted to be with Pitch.

He could not believe what he was saying. All he ever wanted was a family to love and care for him. Now that he got it, he is giving it all away for the one man he was chosen to defeat. He would always love the Guardians and the time they spent but he could no longer stay with them. He is not the same Jack Frost that they knew.

North reaching forward and laid a hand down on Jack's shoulder making sure he sat back down on the bed, "Jack. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Pitch." He monotonously replied.

"Mate, we hate him right now just as much as you do but-"

"NO!" Bunny was caught off guard by Jack's scream. The others going silent as well. "I do not hate Pitch." He turned around as the Guardians stares fixated on him. "I...I love him."

Tooth gasped as she began speaking spastically, "Jack. Jack why? Why do you love him? Is this what Manny meant? Is this what he meant by you having a relationship with Pitch?"

Jack was a bit surprised, "How...how does Manny know?"

"What does it matter how he knows? Frostbite, how could you! How could you betray us for that ratbag?" Bunny was furious, he really did betray them?

"He's not a bad guy! You guys don't know him like I do!" Jack defended him, he did not like the way they talked about Pitch. Perhaps he could not have both; he would have to choose between the Guardians and Pitch.

What scared him the most was that he was not so sure he wanted the Guardians.

"Don't know him? Jack, we have been around way longer than you have. We've fought him many times before you came around." Bunny continued.

"Oh yeah? Did you you ever, even once, bother to talk to him? Or did you ignore him too!"

The Guardians did not answer then. How could they? How could they even begin to accept what was going on. Pitch was their enemy; he had done so many bad things to not only them but children as well. The very brings that Jack had made an oath to protect.

Suddenly, Phil bust open the door and entered the room. He stared at Jack for one moment before looking over at North, "Yagr si gnidavni ghy ghortshoop." North's eyes went large and he sprang up, "Quickly, Pitch is invading the workshop!"

The Guardians all began to head towards the door but stopped as the heard Jack get out of bed. They looked over at him and was saddened to see a smile on his face.

Once Jack noticed that the Guardians were staring at him, he stopped smiling. "I'm going with you."

"Jack, no. He is here for you. We can keep you safe, plus you are still hurt for earlier." Bunny called out. He was still furious at Jack but he did not want to risk Pitch getting anywhere near Jack and changing him again.

"No please! You have to let me go to him. He won't attack if you let me leave with him!" Jack was frantic; he wanted to go back with Pitch. He made a home with him. He loved him and he believed that Pitch felt the same.

"We can't lose you again Sweet Tooth." Tooth was on the verge of crying, again. She could not believe that Jack wanted to go with Pitch. Did they truly lose him?

Jack look hardened before speaking out once again, "You didn't bother for 300 years. Why do you care now?"

The Guardians stiffened, this was it. This is what caused Jack to hate them while under Pitch's control and as much as they hate to admit it, he probably still hated them.

"Jack, mate. We are so sorry. We messed up." Bunny stated.

"We should never have left you alone for all that time. We had no idea." Tooth finished, North just stared at Jack.

Sandy tried to relay some symbols to Jack but he was unable to understand. Bunny translated for him, "Sandy is right. Let us make it up to you. We promise we will, as well as finish our quarrel but we must deal with Pitch first."

Before Jack could retaliate, the Guardians went through the door and locked it behind them. Making sure Jack could not leave.

Jack looked at where the Guardians left and whispered to himself, "But I don't want to return..."

 **Author's Note:**

 _What? Two chapters in a month? Yes I did (:_

 _I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and it is a lot longer this time too! So close to being finished, next chapter will probably be the last. Unless I do an epilogue._

 _Please feel free to Review, Follow, or Favorite!_

 _Until next time!_


	10. We Will Always Be Together

**Possession of Jack Frost (Chapter 10): We** **Will Always Be** **Together**

 _-Inspiration comes from this picture:_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 by loonytwin (I WAS GIVEN PERMISSION)

 _-PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END OF STORY_

 _-Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Rise of the Guardian/Guardians of Childhood characters nor will I ever._

 **~General POV~**

 _Before Jack could retaliate, the Guardians went through the door and locked it behind them. Making sure Jack could not leave._

As the Guardians left, only Bunny was able to hear Jack's silent whisper, "But I don't want to return."

Bunny's stopped at Jack's words as his ears flattened against his head but soon straightened out again. This was Pitch talking, not Jack. As soon as they dealt with Pitch, Jack would return to normal. Bunny sped up to catch up with the other guardians, all of them silent in concentration and determination. It was time that they put a stop to Pitch, once and for all.

As soon as they reached the globe room, everything was in complete chaos. Nightmares were running and stomping anything their hooves touched.

The elves were trying to run away as the yetis held off the nightmares.

Each of the Guardians took a stance and began attacking. North was the first to strike as he shielded Phil from the nightmares. He pulled out his shashka's and started striking with fierce determination. It has been a long time since the Guardians have seen such anger coming from North, it was better not to get too close to him while he was like this.

Sandy looked over at Tooth and she nodded as the two took to the air, trying desperately to fight off all the nightmares that were entering the room through the glass dome of the workshop that was now shattered into a million pieces. If it wasn't for the fight going on around them, they would almost appear as if they were in a waltz together. They would gracefully strike and spin around the nightmares as the aided each other in a collaboration of rainbow and gold.

Bunny was stuck on the ground with North. He thought it best not to get too near North so he turned and fought the nightmares that were coming on him from the rear. He made sure to stay just close enough to assist North if he needed it.

As the Guardians defeated one Nightmare after the other, the Nightmares continued to appear seeming endless. The Guardians began to weaken and slowly formed a tight circle as a defense towards the oncoming darkness. However, just when they were about to strike back, a cold and malicious laughter rang throughout the workshop, "I would say it's good to see you again Guardians." The voice paused, "But it's not."

Pitch materialized a few feet in front of North, "I believe that you took something from me and I would like it back."

Each of the Guardians snarled at Pitch and tried to advance but with them being surrounded, they were out of luck.

North's loud voice boomed throughout the chaos, "Jack does not belong to you! He is a Guardian. He belongs with us, his family."

Pitch cackled as he drew a few steps closer to North, "He doesn't belong as a Guardian! Not anymore, even the Man in the Moon has realized it. Why do you think he hasn't interfered? Jack is too far gone to you. A small part of him will always be drawn to the darkness. Drawn to me. Besides…"

Pitch looked over all the Guardians as he spoke a few short words that would shake them to their center, "I love him and you will not take away my happiness, not ever again."

North anger surfaced once again as his eyes glossed over with hate and sprang forward.

North was done listening to Pitch. He took away his son, and he would pay.

As North advanced on Pitch, all the nightmares were getting destroyed. Pitch tried to summon new nightmares to stop North but he was soon feet from Pitch and thrust one of his swords forward.

North closes his eyes as he breaths heavily. He barely hears the three gasps behind him as all of his attention is focused on the pained one in front of him. Once his eyes open; instead of the expected yellow, his eyes meet the sight of a pair of blue eyes staring sadly at him while someone yells, "NO!"

 **~Jack's POV~**

When Jack heard the door shut and lock he sighed and laid down on the bed.

How could the Guardians treat him like this? They were supposed to be a family, right? So why?

Jack suddenly became angry and sadness took over after remembering what bunny said, " _We know how to fix you."_ He did not need to be fixed! He just wanted someone – anyone- who would love him and care for him no matter what. Would always look after him and trust him.

He had thought that he had found it with the Guardians.

This was always his biggest dream, he was finally apart of a famiy, believers who can see him and friends who trusted him, who loved him no matter- but they didn't. They turned their backs on him the second he was 'tainted,' turned into something they didn't want.

He didn't ask to be changed but maybe it was for the best. It opened up his eyes to the truth.

The Guardians didn't truly love him and didn't care, not where it truly mattered.

He curled in on himself as he thought about how alone he feels. In all his 300 years, he has never felt more alone. He silently cried until a warmness spread across his chest at one simple memory.

 _"Jack, remember. I will always be here."_

Pitch.

Jack did have a home. Someone who he hoped loved him. Someone who would not care who Jack was, even if he did try to change him. He was determined to never let that go.

Jack sprang out of bed and rushed to the door. Jack would always be grateful to the Guardians for taking him in but it was time that he realized the truth. Jack didn't want to be a Guardian anymore, he wanted to be with Pitch.

Jack placed one hand on the door knob as his other hand squeezed his staff.

All he had to do was concentrate his powers long enough for him to spread the ice into the lock and shatter it. After several moments, Jack heard a large crack and the door slowly glided open.

Jack instantly raced towards the globe room. He had to try to convince the Guardians to let him go with Pitch.

As Jack neared the Globe room, he stopped upon hearing Pitch's voice, "I love him and you will not take away my happiness, not ever again."

Jack's heart jumped out of his chest at hearing Pitch's words.

Pitch loved him! He wanted to be with him!

As he looked over at the Guardians he noticed North look over at Pitch with a furious rage. He had never seen North like this and honestly, it scared him. This was a side of the wonder guardian that he thought didn't exist.

Jack saw North knock down the Nightmares and sprung at Pitch.

Jack gasped and flew off towards Pitch, hoping to make it in time to stop North from killing Pitch. He landed right in front of Pitch as he turned to North, "North stop. Please don't fight. Please just let me-"

Jack was cut off as a burning sensation was felt on the side if his stomach. He looked down to see North's sword jabbed halfway into his stomach. He looked back up at North just as the other Guardians gasped.

"No-orth. Wh-why? How could you..." He had never felt more betrayed than he did at this moment. He always believed. Believed that no matter what, him and the Guardians would protect each other. And yet - he was wrong.

He faintly heard Pitch yell as he faded into unconscious.

 **~General POV~**

"NO!" Pitch screamed. He jumped forward and caught Jack just as he fell to the ground unconscious. Pitch cradled Jack against his chest whispering for Jack to wake up.

Pitch looked up at the shocked and horror struck face of North, "HOW DARE YOU!"

North stuttered, "I-I I didn't. I didn't me-mean. I didn't..." North stared down at Jack. All he ever wanted to be too Jack was someone that the boy could look up. He promised Jack that he would always be there for him and protect him. But did he? North silently gasped realizing that he never allowed Jack too be himself, always forcing him to be the perfect Guardian. In a way, he had failed Jack and now he was afraid he would be too late to tell Jack that he was sorry. For everything.

Pitch looked up at North with hate as he summoned up a ball of black sand. He could save Jack.

Bunny noticed what Pitch was doing and called out, "Ay! What do you think you're doing?"

Pitch answered monotonously without looking away from Jack, "I'm saving him."

"Saving him?" Bunny was confused how was he going to save Jack. Bunny looked over at Sandy who was looking over at Pitch with sadness.

Sandy noticed Bunny staring at him and looked over. He knew what Pitch was going to do. He didn't want this to happen but Jack was happy with Pitch and they were wrong to try to take that away. He would not try to stop what was about to happen.

Sandy signed what Pitch was doing to Bunny who gasped allowed. He translated in a voice just loud enough for the others to hear, "Pitch is going to inject his sand into Jack...permanently."

Tooth frantically began fluttering in the air and began speaking frantically, "No! He can't do that. Jack is a Guardian. He's our family. You can't do this! Tell me you're not going to allow this! Sandy! How is this possible, we reversed it!?"

Sandy sighed and began signing. Before he could finish Pitch spoke up, "My sand can heal the wound."

Tooth gasped, "If your sand can heal then so can Sandy's. We will not taint-"

"You Guardians are complete fools," Pitch shouted. "All you did was stop the sand from further changing him. It did not reverse the process. Jack will always have a part of him that calls to the darkness. Sandy's dreams will only do damage to Jack. His center was becoming part fear."

Bunny was the one to speak out this time, "What do you mean?" His fists tightened on his boomerangs. He didn't trust Pitch but he may be the only one that can save Jack.

"I was changing Jack's center to be part Fear and part Fun. Just like how it hurts me, Sandy's dreamsand will hurt him. Which means only the nightmare sand or his frost can heal the wound. Since Jack is-" He faded off with a pained look took his face. All the Guardians stared at Pitch is amazement. Perhaps they were wrong. Maybe Pitch really has changed? "Jack cannot use the ice."

Tooth looked over at North as she processed the information, "But won't that-"

Despite the situation, Pitch allowed a small smile to form on his lips. After all, this is what he always wanted. He loved Jack, but he couldn't help deny that the Guardians gave him what he wanted after all, "Yes. Jacks center will permantely be part fear."

North, who hasn't said a word, was staring down at Jack. Jack was slowly breathing; his face was scrunched up in pain.

North will admit that he had doubts about Jack becoming a Guardian. Everyone knew the stories -which was more real than story- of the antics of Jack Frost. How he caused trouble where ever he went.

However, all that doubt changed when he met the boy.

Jack had -has, he is not gone- so much potential. Without Jack, they would have not been able to defeat Pitch all those years ago.

Once Jack started living with him, he looked at the boy like a son he was never able to have. He always confided in Jack with new toy designs and he hoped that eventually, Jack would confide in him. Eventually he did. However, he now realizes that there was always a part of him that didn't trust Jack and pushed him away.

When North found out that Jack had been taken by Pitch he was too afraid that something would happen to him that he was literally blinded by his rage.

A rage that had almost made him lose Jack.

North looked up at Tooth and slowly shook his head as he looked back at Pitch. He would not let Jack die from his mistake.

North slowly whispered, "Save my son..."

Sandy smiled sadly, Tooth began crying, and Bunny looked away in rage. However, neither tried to stop Pitch.

They didn't have the right anymore.

Pitch scoffed when he heard North, "Jack is not your son. You lost that right. And besides, I don't need your permission. I will save Jack no matter what."

Pitch lifted the hand with the ball of sand and pushed it against the wound. Jack breathing became rapid until a pained cry tore through his lips as his back shot forward causing Pitch to wince.

The sand on the wound slowly entered his body as the sand surrounding them covered both him and Pitch, out of view of the Guardians.

After what felt like lifetimes the sand fell away revealing them both.

Pitch was still cradling Jack when his eyes slowly began to open. He blinked a few times before shutting them again. As Jack began adjusting to the light his eyes finally flew open. The Guardians gasped while Pitch let out a contempt sigh, what was once beautiful sapphire eyes now glowed an ominous gold. The only indication that Jack had changed.

Jack inhaled smelling the scent of fear in the room. He looked over at the Guardians sensing the fear in that direction. Jack slowly began panicking. Why could he smell fear and why was it directed towards him?

Jack looked up at Pitch and reached out his hand. Pitch slowly took it and set it on his cheek, "Jack. How are you?"

Jack spoke softly, "I feel...odd and I sense…fear?" The Guardians let out a pained gasp but it went unnoticed by the two on the floor. "What? What happened?"

Pitch frowned, "It was the only way to save you Jack. I'm so sorry but I had to do it."

"Do...what?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Half your center has become fear, Jack. Part of you belongs to me. You will always be a being with two centers." Pitch said.

Jack did something that caught the rest of them off guard. He laughed, "Pitch. All of me already belongs to you."

Pitch smiled a genuine smile as he hugged Jack. Sandy stared at the two knowing that this was better. Jack was with someone who could truly love him –even if that thought seemed impossible –and Pitch finally had someone who could understand him. He only hopes that he and the other Guardians will be able to redeem themselves to Jack and own up to their many mistakes.

The other Guardians may not be able to understand but Jack was...happy with what has happened.

Before anyone could speak, North cleared his throat. Jack jumped and looked over at North, "Jack I-"

Jack stopped North from furthering, "Save it. I will always be grateful to what you," He looked at each one of them before continuing, "All of you have done for me but I can't live like this anymore. Not with people who don't trust me or care."

Bunny looked up offensively, "Trust you? Frostbite, we have always-"

Jack cut him off as well, not willing to hear anymore lies.

"No you don't." Jack was growing angry, his voice was slowly rising as he addressed them, "You never did. Even now you look at me with such _fear_."

Not a single one of them tried to retort. They all knew it was true. They didn't trust him to be a Guardian. They didn't trust him with his powers.

That's when the realization hit them. Jack's hate wasn't just spawned by those 300 years alone. It was fuled by the 10 years he had a family and was still utterly alone.

Tooth spoke up even though she couldn't stop the tears from flowing, "Sweet Tooth...we are so sorry. We didn't know. We didn't realize-" She fell short on wasted apologizes. She messed up. They all did.

And it had cost them Jack.

Jack sighed, "I know. That was the problem, you never knew. Or never cared to know. As I said, I will always be grateful to you for taking me in but I will not be staying. I will not be a Guardian anymore."

All four gasped as Jack stared up at Man in Moon, "I always thought I'd find a home with them. I was wrong. I hear by declare my retirement as a Guardian. I will always protect the children but under my personal rules."

Jack turned to Pitch and hugged him around the waist, "Pitch," he said looking up at him, "Let's go home." With those last words Pitch, Jack, and every nightmare vanished from the workshop leaving all the Guardians broken and alone.

 **~Pitch and Jack POV~**

Pitch and Jack materialized back into his lair while Jack was still clinging to him. He wrapped one arm around Jack's waist while the other placed itself on the back of Jack's head, rubbing circles around it.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before he spoke up, "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack nodded his head before he sighed and shook his head, "Honestly? No. Everything with the Guardians...and now..." He couldn't think of a way to express his feelings. He didn't know how to explain the disappointment that he felt at the Guardians.

"Jack," Pitch's firm voice caused Jack to shoot his head up at Pitch. "I know that I am...not a good guy. I never will be. But," He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack before pulling away, "I promise that I will always be here for you."

Jack pulled away from Pitch and looked up at him with determination, "I know Pitch. However, things have changed. I'm not a good guy anymore." Jack had a smirk on his face but it slowly faded with his next words, "I sense things. Dark things and I don't know how to make it stop." Jack grabbed his head with both his hands and whispered, "I'm scared."

Pitch reach over to Jack and pulled him into the embrace once again, waiting for Jack's tension to fall. Once Jack relaxed he spoke up, "I know that this is going to be hard Jack. It will take years to get used to your new center. It's something that has never happened before and even I don't know the magnitude of your power." He put his hand underneath Jack's chin and made him look up at him, "I will help you harness the power, you will not be alone in this."

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, he kissed Jack, "I love you, Jack."

Jack looked up at Pitch with happiness in his eyes. He was afraid that Pitch was lying to the Guardians to spite them. That everything they had gone through had been a lie but here he was. Admitting it right to Jack's face, "I love you too Pitch and I promise to always stay by your side."

Pitch's shadows seemed to jump out of the walls at Jack's words. Pitch tried very desperately to contain his excitement but he couldn't. He was so afraid that once Jack was released from the spell, once he was back to being himself -though he knew Jack would always be different -that he would see him as nothing but a monster.

Jack loved him.

However, Pitch knew that him and Jack would have a bumpy road ahead of him however. Jack center was a powerful mix. Ice and Nightmares. Fear and Fun. Light and Dark. The amount of willpower needed to control that power would require a lot of training and a lot of time.

Time they fortunately had.

Pitch knew that the Guardians had given up. He had won. Finally won.

Jack had quit being a Guardian -he was leaping with joy the whole time- and he knew that the Guardians had lost all hope in getting Jack back.

He looked down at Jack who was still wrapped in his arms and lifted him up in his arms bridal style, "I believe a night's rest is in order. Your center has been modified. Something that could cause serious repercussions if you are not properly rested." He noticed Jack blush as he lifted him up and couldn't help but chuckle.

Jack leaned into Pitch and rested his head on his chest, "Everything will be fine, right Pitch?" Jack question caught Pitch by surprised but he knew just how to answer it.

He gave Jack a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and answering in stately, "Everything will be just fine, Snowflake."

After all, Pitch finally had everything he wanted and he would never let it go, "We will always be together."

Jack smiled and fell asleep knowing he'll never be alone again.

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys! Wow, I am so sorry that I am a month late on this chapter! I had finals and then went straight into work to save money for my California trip.

Anyway. This was it. I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. However, I really hope you guys are satisfied with it. I will more than likely go back and change some things and add to make it better! I at least wanted to give you the ending I promised and it was completely bad.

I will also write an epilogue to sum up what has happened with the Guardians and Jack's new life.

 **Attention** : I do take story requests (does not have to be related to this fic), would love to write more on things you would like to see. PM me if you have any requests you would like to see and I will try my hardest to make it happen (though depending on the length I will only do one at a time)! (:

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this fic. A lot more people have enjoyed this than I thought and I couldn't be happier!


	11. Epilogue: Cold and Dark

**Possession of Jack Frost (Epilogue): Cold and Dark**

 _-Guess whose back!? Hope you enjoy this epilogue since everyone wanted Jamie and Jack to meet. I haven't touched much on this story so my writing may not be that great as the other chapters but I still hope you enjoy the end of this story._

 _-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian/Guardian of Childhood characters. Inspiration comes from_ art/join-me-jack-352135568 by loonytwin

 **~Jamie POV/General POV~**

It's been two years since he last saw Jack Frost. Jamie often felt his thoughts drift towards the winter sprite. Growing up, he and Jack were always together, and even now he still believed in him. All the other kids from the guardians fight no longer believed in any of the guardians.

Jamie still believed, and always would. How could you forget about such an important battle? Especially since he gained so many invaluable memories. Unfortunately, his friendships with the others wavered over the years with him always bringing up the Guardians.

They though he needed help. Jamie sighed.

He really did miss Jack. When Jamie came home from college, he would always be sure to meet up with Jack. It would be just like old times, they would spend hours at the lake and skate, or talk about how Jamie's school is going, Jack was like the big -little?- brother he never had.

Jamie decided that he would try to see if Jack was by his lake. He never really understood why Jack suddenly disappeared but hopefully, he could find him.

Just then, Jamie spotted a mini tooth zoom by. He called out to her hoping to get her attention, "Wait! Baby Tooth!" The mini tooth fairy stopped and turned towards Jamie, she stopped for a minute before she quickly flew over to him and started squeaking while rubbing against his cheek. "I'm glad you remember me Baby Tooth," Jamie smiled. "Have you seen Jack?" Baby Tooth dropped her head and squeaked sadly, just then Tooth came zooming down looking panicked.

"There you are Baby Tooth! What were you-?" Tooth stopped once she noticed a familiar boy sitting in the snow. "Jamie? Is that you? My look how big you've gotten! How old are you now? 20? 21? Are you still brushing your teeth? And remember…" Tooth began rambling but was cut off by Jamie, "…Don't forget to floss. I know Tooth." Jamie smiled at Tooth and gave her a hug.

Tooth spoke up after returning the hug, "Why don't I call the other Guardians down and we can all get re-acquainted? It's not every day an adult still believe, especially one we all love!"

Jamie nodded excitedly! Maybe that means Jack will be with them.

Tooth turned to Baby Tooth and told her to round up the other Guardians and to meet at Burgess Lake. Baby Tooth nodded and took off rounding up all the other Guardians as Tooth and Jamie finished walking towards the lake. After about thirty minutes everyone was gathered at Jack's lake. 'But?' Jamie thought, 'Where was Jack?'

"Jamie!" North bellowed and engulfed Jamie in a hug. "How is favorite believer?" Jamie laughed and returned the hug.

Bunny rolled his eyes but smiled and greeted, "Can't believe this ankle-bitter still believes."

Sandy was standing beside Tooth nodding his head and throwing up an array of symbols, too fast for anyone to try to decipher.

"Wow." Jamie said, "Twelve years and it's still unbelievable to be able to see you guys." Jamie looked around at the other Guardians, they seemed…depressed. Maybe they were just over worked, it was right around Christmas after all. "Where's Jack?"

All the Guardians froze and looked over at Jamie, neither of them knowing what to say. No one wanting to tell Jack's favorite believer that he wasn't a Guardian anymore.

It has been a year since the guardians last saw Jack, since the day he joined Pitch, since the day they lost their family, since the day they betrayed him and lost the trust of the one person most important to them. They always hoped that they would run into Jack, be able to tell him they were sorry for everything and that they just wanted him back.

However, Jack never appeared or if he did, they ignored it.

They knew that he was around, he was still spreading 'snowballs and fun times' but he was also helping Pitch collect fear. After all, he fed on it as well. That stopped them from looking, knowing that even if they ran into him, they would never be able to convince him to leave.

He was in love with Pitch. And surprisingly, was loved in return.

Even when Jack left, they still couldn't believe it. No way was a creature of darkness like Pitch able to love. But then they heard rumors from the other spirts. Rumors of how Pitch was under control, never over stepped his boundaries, only fed on fear when necessary and almost never causing it, and never left his cave without a certain frost spirit by his side.

It wasn't until they saw it with their own eyes that they knew they made a mistake. Knew that they should have given Jack a chance to explain. Knew they should have listened when he asked to go back. But their pride was too great, and they paid the price.

Bunny looked over at the Guardians -North looked ready to give up on everything, Tooth was silently crying, trying not to show Jamie any weakness, and Sandy was just standing with his eyes closed, his way of blocking out the pain -before looking back at Jamie, "Jamie. Jack is…" Bunny began but didn't know what to say. Bunny regretted everything that happened that day and wished he could take it back. He hated how he regarded Jack. Hated that he didn't trust him. Hated that he never believed in Jack. However, more than anything, he hoped. Hoped that he would be able to tell Jack that he was sorry. For everything. "Jack is no longer with us," He whispered.

Jamie gasped and began panicking as he looked over at Bunny, "What do you mean he is no longer with you? What happened?"

Sandy began frantically signing once again, trying to answer all of Jamie's questions at once, but was un able to get his point across, Bunny was really the only one that understood the complex symbols.

North spoke loudly, "Jack resigned as Guardian." North's voice was shaky. He had the roughest time out of all of them. Jack was like a son to North, the son he always wanted but the son he could never have. So, when Jack was taken, he lost control. That caused him to harm Jack, and he would never be able to forgive himself for that. He constantly shut himself out after that day. Never really returned.

By this point Jamie was frozen, not knowing what to do. If Jack was no longer a guardian, then what would happen if Jamie stops believing in him? Would he, would he disappear?

"Jamie," Tooth called out, noticing the panic on Jamie's face, "I know that this is hard to believe but it's true. We haven't seen Jack in over a year."

"NO! I don't believe you, Jack has to be a Guardian. It's what he always wanted, right? He would never just quit!" Jamie shouted at the four, "What if I stop believing eventually? What if I die! He'll have no one to believe in him." Jamie didn't know what to do. He frantically started calling out Jack's name. They were at HIS lake, he had to come if he called. "Jack…Jack please. I know you can hear me. Come out Please! Jack! JACK!" Jamie called into the forest.

The other Guardians hung their heads, knowing that this was their fault, "Jamie, he won't come." Tooth stated with tears starting to form in her eyes. "This is our fault," she sobbed. "We caused him to leave.

Jamie looked over at Tooth with despair covering his face, shocked beyond belief. They caused this? What happened? How did this happen? "What do you mean?" He asked, "How could you have caused this?"

However, none of the Guardians spoke.

Just when Jamie was about to start calling for Jack again, the air around them grew really cold and a gentle snow started to fall from the sky. The Guardians and Jamie both looked up when they heard laughter around them, "Hey, Jamie. What's with the sad face?" A playful voice rang out.

All the Guardians froze in disbelief as Jamie whispered, "Jack?"

Just then a voice spoke from behind them and chuckled, "Who else?"

The Guardians and Jamie turned around to see none other than Jack Frost. At least, Jamie hoped it was Jack Frost. The white haired teen looked like the ends of his hair had been dipped in the blackest ink, his eyes shining an ominous gold. His attire was different than the usual sweatshirt and brown tights he always wore, now he wore a loose short sleeved V-neck shirt that shined with ice crystals and jean skinnies. The only thing recognizable on Jack was his usual shepard's crook.

Jamie looked on in awe and confusion, he looked like…Pitch?

"Jack? Is that really you?" Jamie asked?

Jack laughed his usual playful laugh and smirked up at Jamie, "Ah come on Jamie. I know I look different but I'm still me. In a way. Let me guess," Jack looked up at the Guardians. All four staring at Jack with longing and sorrow, Jack sighed, "The Guardians never told you what happened?"

Jamie shook his head, unable to really process what was going on, "Jack, what happened? Why do you…why do you look like…" Jamie wasn't able to finish, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Why do I look like Pitch?" Jack finished for him. Jack sighed and looked up at Jamie. "Are you sure you want to know?" Jack asked him. "You won't like the answer."

Whether he liked it or not, Jamie wanted to know, "Yes, I want to know the truth. What happened to you Jack? Why are you like this?"

Jack smiled and started to explain, "Well let's start from the beginning, okay? You see, about a year ago, I was attacked by Pitch while I was sleeping. That's when the sandman found me," he paused and looked up at Sandy before looking back at Jamie and continuing, "You see, Pitch injected nightmare sand into my staff. The Guardians didn't know what happened or how, so they weren't able to get to me in time. So the nightmare sand started changing my memories and attacking my center, making me think Pitch was my friend and that I belonged with him."

Jamie gasped and cried out, "That's horrible! How could he do such a thing?" Jamie leaned over and hugged Jack, hard to believe he was taller than him now. Still, he felt terrible. Jack was like this because of Pitch.

Jack returned the hug but started laughing once again, "Yeah it was pretty horrible, at first. But, something happened that I didn't expect. Something the guardians weren't able to accept, something that ultimately changed my fate." Jack paused before he backed away from Jamie and looked up at him, "I fell in love with Pitch."

This time, it was Jamie who backed away from Jack. He…he fell in love...with pitch? How is that even possible? Pitch was -is- a monster! After everything he did twelve years ago and then what he did to Jack again last year, how could he possible want to be with Pitch after that, "You fell in love with him? Is he even capable of love?" Jamie asked. He didn't mean it to sound so harsh but he had trouble wrapping him mind around what Jack was telling him.

Jack stared at Jamie before frowning, "Yeah. That's what the Guardians asked too." Each of the Guardians lowered their heads and looked away. "Jamie, Pitch is capable of love. He really does love me and he has changed." Just then, Jack flipped up into the air and landed perfectly on his staff, supporting himself like gravity didn't affect him. "As to why I look like this? Well, I was hurt by someone I thought was close to me and Pitch had no choice but to inject more Nightmare sand into my center. By then, my center was already changed, the extra sand just…sped it along I guess. Jamie, I'm not just 'snowball and fun times' anymore, I'm fear." As if reacting to Jack's words, Jack's eyes glowed a bright gold.

Jamie looked at Jack with…fear. He was scared of Jack. "Jamie, please don't be afraid of me. I may be a part of the darkness now, but I'm still the same Jack Frost. I still create snow and the perfect no-school days, I still protect the children, and I still care about you. However, I also feed on fear, I control the darkness but I'm happy Jamie, finally truly happy."

Jamie just stood there for the longest time, thinking about everything that Jack just told him. Yes, he was scared of Jack but he also knew Jack. Knew that he would never let any harm come to the children, always make sure that everyone was having fun, never let you leave until you had a smile on your face, and will never let you be alone. Yes he was scared of Jack Frost. But he was also happy that Jack finally had a place where he wanted to be.

Jamie stepped forward and hugged while laughing, "I may fear you Jack but I know that you will always protect me. You are happy, right?" Jamie asked Jack.

Jack released a breath of relief, "Yes."

"Then I'm happy too. You just have to promise me one thing?" Jamie asked.

"What's that kiddo?" No matter how old Jamie got, he would always be the kid who first believed.

Jamie smirked, "You better continue to come visit me."

Jack laughed, "You got it."

Jack stood there and laughed with Jamie while the Guardians stood off to the side and watched. They looked at the scene with different emotions. They were happy that Jamie still cared about Jack and gave him something they couldn't, his trust but they were sad that they were probably never going to see Jack again, nor earn his forgiveness.

Suddenly, they heard whining as a nightmare came charging into the clearing by the lake. The Guardians tensed up and pulled out their weapons, even Jamie tried to fight but was still standing just a little behind Jack. Jack just laughed and walked forward. "Nox, what have I told you about scaring people!" He stated as he began to pet the horses' mane. He looks back at everyone noticing the tension and expecting a battle, "Guys, put your weapons away. Nox is one of mine, beside Pitch doesn't fight anymore."

That statement caught everyone off guard that they stared at Jack like he had grown a second head.

"And whose fault is that exactly?" Came a sinister voice said that everyone recognized and no one wanted to face.

Just then, Pitch appeared right beside Jack and put his hand around his waist. He looks up at the guardians before noticing Jamie, he smirks but makes sure to flash his canines, "Ah. I was wondering where you ran off to. Isn't this the brat that destroyed my plans 12 years ago and hanging out with the Guardians no less?" Pitch opened up his palm as nightmare sand began to swirl around his hand.

Jack rolled his eyes and hit Pitch on the arm, causing his hand to drop and the nightmare sand to fad, "Pitch, stop trying to pick a fight."

Pitch looked down at Jack with an innocent face and said, "Why? Whatever do you mean snowflake?"

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed away from Pitch, "Fine. If that's how you're going to be. I'll sleep alone tonight." Jack crossed his arms and smiled over at Jamie, who looked on in shock. Pitch looked shocked himself and tried to reach for Jack but Jack jumped up into the air and landed right in front of the Guardians.

They just stood there staring at Jack and Jack staring up at them. No one really knowing what to say. He smiled getting ready to say something before Bunny spoke out, "No. Let me say this. Frosbi-Jack? I think I speak for all of us when I say, we…we are sorry. Sorry we never trusted you. We're sorry that we couldn't be your hope. That we let you down. We're sorry that we didn't believe you, didn't let you explain. We're not asking for your forgiveness but we just want you to know that we made a mistake and we will always live with that mistake."

Jack looked up at Bunny in shock but then smiled at them with the largest smile they thought they would never get to see again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully trust you and we probably will never see each other again after today," Tooth whined at those words but Jack ignored her and continued, "but…I forgive you."

All four of the Guardians released the tears they had been holding after hearing those three words feeling like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

With that weight though was a realization, Jack wasn't the one that changed, they were. The never really were Guardians.

Pitch, who was still sulking about having to sleep alone called out, "Jack. This is all very touching, but we do have some fear to spread." Jack looked over at Pitch and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, causing the Guardians and Jamie to shutter at his demeanor.

Jack flew over to Pitch and hopped onto Nox, Pitch jumping on behind him and bringing his arms underneath Jacks, grabbing onto the reigns, before they took off however Jack looked at Jamie one more time.

"I'll see you soon, Jamie. Remember, I'm always around. All you need is a bit of fun…" Jack started.

Pitch smirked and finished, "and a touch of _fear._ " In a second, Jack and Pitch disappeared. Leaving Jamie and the Guardians to stare after him.

The Guardians then came to a realization; Jack was the one who held Pitch back. Jack loved Pitch enough to stay with him and to become part of the darkness. If it wasn't for Jack, Pitch would have destroyed them all. They knew then at that moment, Jack belonged to Pitch.

After all, what goes together better that Cold and Dark?

 **Authors Note:**

 _Hope you all enjoyed this!  
See you in the next story :) __Don't forget to like, favorite, follow, and review!_


End file.
